L'histoire de Danger Jacky
by DangerJacky972
Summary: La mort peut venir à n'importe quel moment. Elle peut également arriver à l'improviste et provoquer un décès prématuré. Dans ces cas là, les victimes ont droit à une deuxième vie. Comment je le sais? Tout simplement parce que ça m'est arrivé et ma deuxième vie, je l'ai passée dans mon manga préféré. Vous voulez la suivre? Vous aurez qu'à lire mon histoire.
1. Identité et renaissance

**Disclaimer: Le monde de One Piece n'est pas de moi mais de Oda-sama! Les personnes que vous connaissez pas sont à moi!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

J'avais presque l'impression qu'il bougeait tout seul. Mon stylo recopiait simplement ce qu'il y avait au tableau. Soit un cours de maths horriblement chiant sur les lois binomiales. Des révisions. Mais plus que chiantes. Qui je suis? Vous le saurez bientôt. Je peux juste vous dire que j'ai dix-huit ans et que je suis en Terminal Sciences Techniques de Laboratoire plus courant sous le sigle STL. On est à la fin de l'année. Qui dit fin dit examen. Tient, ça rime… bref! Pour l'instant, ma classe, unique soit elle de la région en passant, assistait à un cours spécial révisions comme aimait bien dire notre prof pervers. Oui. Il l'était vraiment…

Je somnolais mais je luttais pour rester éveillée. Fichus médicaments! Quoi? Autant vous l'expliquer tout de suite. Je suis épileptique depuis ma puberté. Soit cinq ans à peu près. J'ai un traitement dont les effets secondaires sont assez handicapants. Je suis lente dans ma capacité de compréhension - ce qui m'a value un tiers temps- et mes facultés d'analyses sont réduites. Ce qui fait que vous pouvez me racontez une blague, il se peut que je ne la comprenne que quelques jours plus tard. Par exemple, un jour, le prof de maths nous a sortis une blague: "c'est un couple qui regarde la Télé. Le gars hésite entre une chaîne de cyclisme et l'autre de cul. La femme s'impatiente.

«- tu choisis ou non?

- Mais je sais pas quoi prendre, dit l'homme.

- prend celle de cul. Tu sais déjà faire du vélo»"

Vous avez compris du premier coup hein? Moi il m'a fallu trois jours pour que je comprenne que la femme disait indirectement au gars que ses prestations étaient à revoir. Et deuxième chose, j'ai des problèmes de somnolence et mes lever cinq heure trente du matin n'arrangeaient pas les choses!

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais. Mon physique? Pas grand chose à dire. Je suis antillaise. Une poitrine moyenne, des yeux marrons foncés, une peau caramel, des formes la où il faut et une taille de guêpes. Des abdos en développement et un look très peu voir pas du tout féminin. Des converses bleus surmontées d'un jean bleu marine pour homme. Un sweat à capuche rouge vif dont les manches étaient nouées autour de ma taille. Un T-shirt noir où l'inscription en blanc "I'M CRAZY" pouvait se lire. Des lunettes en forme de "D" horizontales noire me permettaient de surmonter ma super myopie et une casquette NY ornait ma chevelure brune.

J'avais toujours un chapeau sur la tête. Sauf en cours et dans les établissement du Lycée. Ma mentalité? Toujours de bonne humeur. Je suis bavarde et folle avec mes amis. Froide et potentiellement agressive avec ceux que je connais pas. De nature curieuse, j'irai toujours me fourrer dans les ennuis. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Mon nom? Je vous dis juste qu'on me surnomme Jack. C'est tout. Rien d'autre.

Vous avez de la chance. J'ai fini ma journée. Après avoir dis au revoir a mes amis, je me dirigeai vers mon arrêt de bus. Je sortis mon casque de mon sac et le branchais à mon portable. J'écoutais alors les opening de One Piece. Un manga que j'adore. Mon bus arriva a dix huit heure pile. Je montais dedans et allais m'asseoir a la colonne de droite près de la fenêtre. Au sixième Rang pour être plus précise. Je dus attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que le bus n'arrive à destination. Soit un parking où se réunissaient d'autres bus qui emmenaient les élèves dans différentes villes. Des bus scolaires quoi. Je montais dans le dernier arrivé. Toujours en retard celui la… Présentai ma carte d'étudiante au chauffeur et allais m'asseoir au sixième rang colonne de droite côté fenêtre.

Quoi? Ais-je oublié de dire que je suis maniaque? Alors la, oui et non. Je suis bordélique mais dans mon bordel tout est rangé… enfin c'est compliqué… Je soupirai un grand coup. Le bus démarra et je posais mon sac sur le siège vide a ma gauche. Mon couche sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'observais les bâtiments disparaître petit à petit pour laisser place a de la verdure. Et oui. J'habite dans le trou du cul du monde! Je n'arrivais a mon arrêt qu'une demi heure plus tard. Là, je dus attendre ma mère qui rentrait du boulot. Mon arrêt étant a dix minutes de chez moi en voiture en utilisant les autoroutes, rentré a pied me ferais une joli promenade de plus de deux heures!

Je soupirais bruyamment. Je devais rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir terminer un bracelet en élastiques et faire mes fiches de révisions. En réalisant le boulot que je devais faire, j'allais m'asseoir sur le banc de l'abri bus. Erreur. Comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'une voiture allai me foncer dessus? Au moins, ce fut une mort rapide. Le conducteur s'était endormi au volant… abruti! Je pouvais voir de la ou j'étais mon corps complètement disloqué. Les gens s'arrêtaient et appelaient des ambulances. Ma mère arriva a ce moment la. Je m'avançais vers elle et par réflexe voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, elle me traversa et se laissa tomber à mes côtés, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les policiers arrivèrent et formèrent un cercle. Je me mordus alors violemment la lèvre en voyant que le conducteur était toujours vivant.

Pourquoi je devais mourir et pas lui?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! Je voulais devenir médecin! Aider mon prochain! Je voulais continuer a rire avec mes petits frères! Avec mes amis! Continuer de passer des moments entre filles avec ma mère! Non! Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça! C'était pas juste! Mes larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur mes joues. C'était pas juste… alors que je pleurais, je ne remarquai pas une dame qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et attendit que je me calme. Lorsque je finis par la remarquer, elle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et me sourit tendrement.

- pourquoi, demandais-je d'une voix tremblante, qu'ais-je fais de mal?

- rien. Ce n'était pas ton heure.

- pourtant je suis morte…

- un malheureux accident. Nous en sommes navrés mais nous ne pouvons te ressusciter. Le monde te croit morte maintenant. Et cet homme sera emprisonné car il s'est endormi parce qu'il avait trop bu. Pour nous faire pardonner, nous t'accordons une deuxième vie.

- une deuxième vie, répétais-je en reniflant lamentablement.

- dans un monde où il fait se battre pour survivre. Tu garderas la mémoire de ta vie précédente ainsi que ton appareil photo et ton album numérique. Se seront la tes seuls souvenirs.

- puis-je voir ma famille et mes amis une dernière fois?

La femme acquiesça et d'un mouvement de la main, on se retrouva sous un arbre. Des gens vêtues de noir regardaient une tombe. Ma tombe. Un prêtre lisait un psaume tandis que les gens déposaient au fur et a mesure des fleurs sur mon cercueil. La mine sombre. Je regardais mes proches. Certains pleuraient comme ma mère et mes frères par exemple. D'autres essayaient d'être fort. Je souris malgré tout a mon propre enterrement. Je gravais alors une dernière fois leur visage dans ma mémoire et fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, ce fut après avoir sentis une douleur cuisante sur ma fesse gauche et un cri de bébé franchis mes lèvres. Une minute! J'ai dis "bébé"? J'ai perdu dix huit ans?! je vais me retaper douze années d'école?! pas question! Je regardais mon entourage. J'étais dans les bras d'un médecin. Enfin je crois…

- C'est une fille, dit une voix grave.

Ouai. Donc c'était bien un médecin… il me passa à ma nouvelle mère. Elle me regarda avec un sourire limite déçu. Quoi?

- Tu t'appelleras désormais Danger Jacky.

Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que cela me plaisait, je lui souris. Au moins, j'avais gardé une partie de mon prénom. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ceci était un prénom composé. Au Jésus Marie Joseph… ces gens devaient être shooté pour m'appeler comme ça!


	2. Rencontres et voyage

**Amis du jour: bonjour**

**Amis du soir: bonsoir et au revoir (vais me coucher!)**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Le monde de One Piece appartient toujours à Oda ne vous inquiétez pas! **

**Je vous dis maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

- Danger Jacky! Où est donc passé cette gosse?!

J'avais compris bien plus tard soit six ans après, que j'étais tombée dans la mauvaise famille. Chaque journée était un supplice. Lever aux aurores et coucher au crépuscule. Ma mère était danseuse et gymnaste professionnelle mariée à un noble qui s'amusait à me dénigrer. Mon emploi du temps se résumait à étudier le matin et apprendre a danser et faire de la gym l'après midi. Et ce tous les jours. Vous vous dites rien de compliqué? Au contraire! Chaque notes en dessous de quinze se résumait par des coups de bâtons au nombre de points manquants pour faire vingt et ce sur les doigts puis je devais recopier mes leçons entièrement autant de fois. Chaque échec a une figure en danse ou gymnastique équivalait à des coups de fouets.

Autant vous dire que pour les notes en études ça allait super bien. Enfin sauf pour la navigation. La je suis nulle. Et la gymnastique, pas pratique. Je manque de confiance en moi donc il y a beaucoup de figures que je loupe. La danse est ce qui me réussis le mieux. Je me sens libre et je pouvais ainsi exprimer mes sentiments dans mes mouvements. Ma mère m'apprend le classique et le hip hop principalement. A force d'entraînement, je suis devenue très souple et agile. Je suis également rapide.

Mais revenons au présent. En ce moment, je cherchais à échapper aux tyrans me servant de parents. Je savais. Je n'étais qu'une erreur. Ils voulaient un garçon. D'où le nom Jacky pour surnom Jack. Et Danger… je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais aussi un nouveau physique. J'étais un peu plus claire et possédait une tignasse noire charbon. Les cheveux lisses et soyeux comme ceux de ma mère. Je possédais par contre des yeux bleus virant sur le gris. Les prunelles de mon père. Ma silhouette fine me permettais de me faufiler un terrier que j'avais repérer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et non. Je n'avais pas peur de me salir! Tenant fermement mon sac contenant mes plus grands trésors, je reprenais mon souffle doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je me mis alors à ramper dans le tunnel. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que plus j'avançais et plus il s'agrandissait. Bientôt, je pouvais me déplacer à quatre pattes. Il était gros ce trou dis donc! Je continuai mon avancée avant de tomber nez à nez ou truffe avec un loup. En plus il était énorme et devait être serré dans ce boyau! Trois mots caractéristiques à mon ancienne vie franchirent mes lèvres.

- What's The Fuck?!

- Ça tu peux le dire, rétorqua le loup d'une voix grave, que fais tu ici?

- J'essaye d'échapper à mes tyrans de parents.

Le loup me regarda. Je le regardai. Pendant un moment cela dura avant que je me rende compte que je conversais avec un animal et que je le comprenais! Devant mon air choqué, le canidé eut une sorte de grondement. Prenons ça pour un rire. Du rouge pris place sur mes joues tandis qu'il se reculait doucement. Je le suivis. Lorsqu'on arriva dans un conduit beaucoup plus grand, je regardais autour de moi.

Le loup était É-NOR-ME! Assez pour qu'un homme puisse grimper sur son dos. Son pelage rouge orangé faisait les reflets d'un coucher de soleil. Deux perles jaunes mordoré me fixaient. J'avais l'impression d'être une naine a côté… je levais la main doucement pour le caresser mais suspendis mon geste. Peut être que je ne pouvais pas. En attendant, il faisait sombre. Le loup se retourna et commença à marcher. Je le suivis tranquillement.

- Comment t-appelles tu petite, me demanda après un moment l'énorme animal.

- Danger Jacky, lui répondis-je

- Ton nom de famille est Danger? /div

- Non. C'est un prénom composé.

- Cela ne te gêne pas que je te surnomme DJ?

- J'apprécie beaucoup. Mes parents m'appellent soit par mon prénom entier soit Jack.

- Ça fait garçon.

- c'est normal. Ils voulaient un garçon. Ils ont eut une fille. Et je présume qu'ils ne voulaient pas non plus mon caractère.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça?

- Je reçois des coups de bâton ou le fouet lorsque je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent…

- C'est dur…

- Très… et toi?

- Moi? Fang.

Je continuai de converser pendant un moment avec Fang. Il était d'une agréable compagnie. Et sa présence me rassurait. J'appris par la même occasion qu'il était allé chercher de la nourriture pour son petit. Un louveteau trop mignon et très joueur. Je sus qu'il m'avait d'ailleurs très vite adopter. Il s'appelait Cameron. Il avait le pelage couleur sable. Et les prunelles de son père.

Je décidais alors que malgré la punition qui allait s'en suivre, il fallait que je rentre. Je laissai mon sac dans le terrier de Fang. Mes souvenirs ne seront que mieux cachés. Je sortis doucement de là et rentrai à un pas de tortue. Je pouvais voir des gens me chercher activement. Je me mordis la lèvre. Mes parents avaient sûrement payer ces gens pour me chercher. Je me détournais et commençait à marcher vers la villa qui me servait de maison. Je grimpais à l'arbre près de ma fenêtre et me glissais silencieusement dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements. Après quoi, je pris un bouquin et redescendit l'arbre. Je me dirigeai maintenant vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me faire accueillir par une baffe. La douleur cuisante sur ma joue, je fermais les yeux. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Même si cela devait être de rage. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je relevais la tête. Une lueur de défi dans le regard. Que croyais t-il?! Que j'allais me laisser faire?! Cela avait duré trop longtemps! Je grinçais des dents. Je ne les détestais pas. Je les haïssais profondément. Qu'ils crèvent devant moi ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mes yeux auraient pu les tuer s'ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs. Une autre baffe me fit détourner la tête, me faisant par la même occasion tomber par terre. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient? Que je pleure?! Non! Pas pour eux! Je me relevais très vite et retins un cri de douleur quand mon géniteur s'empara de mon oreille. La, y'en avait marre. Je tournais la tête et le mordis sauvagement. Je pouvais sentir le goût cuivré du sang dans ma bouche. Lui me donnait des coups de poings pour me faire le lâcher. Au bout du troisième coup je vais trouble. Ce fut le quatrième qui m'assomma.

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis les événements. J'avais sept ans maintenant. J'allais tous les jours voir mes amis Fang et Cameron. Mon corps s'était endurci. Je courrais plus vite à force de faire la course avec Cameron. Après avoir sérieusement étudiée la navigation et ramenée d'excellentes notes dans les matières telles que les mathématiques, mon père décida de me laisser tranquille. J'avais maintenant le mercredi matin de libre ainsi que le week-end. Je les passais d'ailleurs avec mes amis canidés. Cameron avait grandi. Il m'arrivait à la hanche!

Pour l'instant, je lisais un livre dans ma chambre. Il faisait super chaud. Vous vous demandez sûrement où je suis? Et bien je suis dans le monde de One Piece et j'habite sur une île commerciale située dans la mer de South Blue. Je baillais aux corneilles en regardant dehors et décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Ça me ferait du bien. Ma mère était occupé à parler avec mon père. Leur discussion ne m'intéressait aucunement. J'allais juste en cuisine histoire de prendre des galettes de riz. Je m'étais rendue compte que mes goûts avaient changé. Je n'aimais plus le pain! Je pourrai plus manger de sandwich et je raffolais de la viande. Chose que je mangeais très peu avant… mon en-cas dans une sacoche, je sortis dehors et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, je commençais à courir comme une dératée. Me balançant aux branches quand je pouvais. J'atteignis rapidement le terrier de Fang et y entrais.

Cameron me sauta dessus et je ris. Il me lécha la joue et j'ouvris ma sacoche pour lui donner une galette de riz. Il l'a pris et fila avec dans les profondeurs du terrier. Bientôt, Fang arriva et je souris. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, je lui passait une galette à lui aussi. Il remua la queue et je souris. J'étais heureuse avec eux. Ça c'était sur. Je jouais un long moment avec mes amis canidés avant de remarquer qu'il pleuvait. Mes parents allaient me gueuler dessus…

Je dis au revoir à mes amis et sortis du terrier. Courant à perdre haleine entre les arbres, j'entrais dans la ville déserte et commençais a courir sur les pavés. Je ne vis pas le gosse que je renversais sans faire exprès.

- Excuses moi, lui dis-je très vite avant de reprendre mon chemin en courant.

Me dirigeant vers la ville haute, le lieu d'habitation des nobles. Classe dans laquelle je fais partis. Je rentrai dans le vestibule, trempée. Retirant mes chaussures mouillées, je les retournais pour que l'eau présente dedans sorte et les mis ensuite à sécher. Je retirai aussi mes chaussettes et me baladait pied nus dans la maison, direction la salle de bain. Je retirai mes vêtements et les essorais avant de les étendre. Je rentrai une fois nue dans la cabine de douche et ouvris l'eau. Le liquide chaud atterrit sur mes cheveux, les plaquant sur ma tête, suivit leur longueur et glissa sur ma peau bronzée avant de s'échouer par terre. Ouai. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient au milieu du dos et je les attachaient principalement en natte. Je restais un moment sans rien faire avant d'attraper le savon et commencer à me laver.

Ma douche fini, j'arrêtais l'eau et attrapais ma serviette pour m'essuyer activement. Je baillais et enfilais une robe bleue. Ouai. Mon look pas très féminin avait été remplacé par des robes. Je grinçais des dents en y repensant et regardais l'heure. On allait pas tarder à manger. Je descendis alors après avoir enfilé mes ballerines bleues elles aussi. Mes parents étaient déjà à table. Je m'asseyais et attendis comme eux le repas.

- Danger Jacky, commença mon père, il faut que nous parlions.

Je les regardais, l'interrogation pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Ma mère continua.

- Nous avons décidé de t'inscrire dans une école de kendo. La meilleure

Je ne dis rien. Si cela pouvait m'éloigner de ses monstres, ça m'allait.

- Où se trouve t-elle, demandais-je en essayant de me contrôler.

- Sur Atlanta. Dans la mer de North Blue. Tu partiras ce soir.

North Blue?! Mais c'est super loin! Je pourrais plus voir Fang! Ni Cameron! Non! Je veux pas! Je sortis de table et sortis dehors. Non! Je ne voulais pas partir! Voilà maintenant des gens me courant après. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt. Le souffle court. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter. S'il fallait que je parte, je devais leur dire au revoir! Une racine au mauvais endroit, je tombais. Je ne pus me relever. On m'agrippa et je me débattais en les injuriant. Un grondement se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête pour voir Fang.

-Non, lui criais-je, Pars!

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. A la place, il sauta sur un des hommes qui me tenait. L'attrapant au cou, il lui broya la trachée. Me libérant par la même occasion de son emprise.

- Cours, dit il.

Je me remis à courir mais me retournai pour le regarder. Il se battait sauvagement contre les hommes. Il ne vit malheureusement pas un des gars sortir son fusil et lui tirer dessus. Un couinement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne tombe comme une masse par terre. La balle s'était logée entre les deux yeux. Je me retenais de crier. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je sentis l'air crépiter autour de moi. Des nuages noirs se formaient et le tonnerre se faisait entendre. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier et un éclair tomba sur l'homme qui avait tiré sur mon ami. Le carbonisant sur place. Je me sentis soudainement vidée de mes forces. Je tombais alors dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Que dire de plus? Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Ciao!**


	3. Présentation originale

**Hello! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent ma fiction, la commentent, la suivent et (ou) l'ajoutent à leur favori! **

**Dans ce chapitre, on va rencontrer un personnage de One Piece (Le tout premier depuis le début! je vous dis pas lequel) et vu qu'on ne l'a jamais vu agir en gosse, j'ai laissé faire mon imagination et essayé de lui faire un caractère adéquat! Donc voilà... One Piece n'est pas à moi. **

**Je vous dis maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le bateau, provoquant un léger roulis. Je soupirai. Ils avaient sûrement profité du fait que je sois inconsciente pour me mettre dans ce foutu bateau. Ma consolation? J'avais une cabine a moi seule. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant. Je me souvenais juste de la mort de Fang et ce qui en avait suivi. Je regardais mes mains. Étais-ce moi qui avait fait en sorte que la foudre touche cet homme? Ou bien était-ce la nature? Je relevai la tête en entendant des gens rentrer.

Un gros monsieur était accompagné du potentiel capitaine du bateau… seigneur… je donnerai tout ce que je peux pour être aveugle à ce moment la… l'homme grassouillet ressembler a s'y méprendre a un porc croisé d'un rat. La queue, les moustaches et les dents le confirmait. Je réprimais une grimace. Mieux valait pas que je vous le décrive entièrement. Il ouvrit la bouche et je dus faire appelle à tout mon courage pour rester neutre. Sa dentition était affreuse. Le supposé capitaine comprit et fit sortir le gros tas de soupe. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et me regarda.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle, dit il.

- Non je dors encore, rétorquais-je d'un ton ironique. Ou sommes nous?

- Nous arrivons sur Atlanta.

Je le regardais choquée. Pas possible…

- Vous avez dormi pendant près de trois semaines.

D'où les pansements que j'avais au creux du coude. On m'avait possiblement mis sous perfusion. Je me mordis la lèvres avant de sentir quelque chose bouger dans mon dos. Un jappement et des prunelles mordorées me regardèrent un moment avant que je ne sente une langue râpeuse passer sur mon visage. Le capitaine sourit.

- Ce louveteau tenait un sac et vous a veillé durant votre convalescence.

- Comment…

- Il est venu au moment du départ. Je crois que vous vous entendiez très bien.

- Oui.

Je souris en caressant la tête de mon louveteau. J'avais faim. Le capitaine le compris et alla me chercher un repas. Chose que j'engloutis en moins de deux. Une bonne gaufre au dessert, je souris en descendant sur l'île après avoir enfilé un pull puis un manteau. Cameron me suivant tranquillement. L'île était recouverte entièrement par la neige. Les maisons grises avaient de la neige sur leur toit tel un manteau blanc. Je repérais un boutique de vêtements et y entrai. Les berrys que mes parents me donnaient comme argent de poche allaient me permettre de refaire ma garde robe. Prévoir des pantalons et chaussures épaisses. Je trouvais mon bonheur dans une boutique. Les pantalons aux couleurs vives m'ont toujours attiré. Pour cela que je pris des jeans rouges ainsi qu'un pantalon camouflage. Je cherchais des sweat et j'en trouvais un noir et rouge. Je le pris aussi et alla payer. Je me changeais dans la cabine d'essayage et enfilai ma nouvelle tenue. Plus confortable que ma robe.

Une fois fait, j'allais ensuite acheter des chaussures. Je pris des rangers. Mais étant trop chères, j'attendis que le vendeur s'occupe d'un autre client pour filer discrètement avec les chaussures aux pieds. L'antivol retiré et les ballerines remplaçaient désormais la paire de Rangers dans la boîtes. Je courrais pour m'éloigner du magasin, Cameron sur mes talons, et arrivait devant un drôle d'établissement. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

J'y entrai calmement et je pus voir le capitaine parler avec le maître possiblement du dojo. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ma valise était emmené par des élèves. Je m'avançais doucement vers le sensei. Il me regarda de haut en bas et tourna autour de moi avant de me tirer dans une salle. Il y avait des kimonos partout. De différentes tailles. Le maître regarda différents uniformes avant d'en prendre un qui m'allait. Il me le mis dans mes bras avant de me conduire dans une chambre au contenant spartiate. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Une porte menait à la salle de bain adjacente a la chambre.

- Vas t'habiller maintenant, m'ordonna t'il d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

- Bien, répondis-je résignée.

J'entrais dans la chambre et Cameron me suivit. Il renifla un peu partout et monta sur le lit qui couina. Moi, j'enfilai mon kimono. Blanc et bleu. Pas mal. J'attachais mes cheveux et sortis rejoindre l'homme qui allait apprendre le kendo. Il m'attendait. Quand il me vit, il fit demi-tour et alla dans une salle où étaient réunis tous ses disciples. Ok. Je suis la seule fille dans cette baraque. Je retins un soupir et regardais l'homme prénommé Jin. Enfin si c'était bien son nom…

- Bonjour à tous, commença t-il, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

- Qu'est ce qu'une fille vient faire la? C'est pas leur place.

Je lançais un regard noir au gosse qui venait de parler. Des cheveux noirs ébourrifés, la peau mâte. De légère cernes surmontées par des prunelles gris orageux. Assez petit, devant faire mon âge voir un an de plus… pas de doute. C'est bien lui. Je savais pas qu'il était aussi macho!

- Qu'est ce que t'as, rétorquais-je, t'as peur que je te dépasse?

Et on termine en tirant la langue. Faut pas que j'abîme ma couverture. Je dois paraître enfantine. Mon esprit avait quand même la vingtaine, j'étais déjà mûre. Faut que je passe comme une gosse. Pas facile. Le gamin fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Toi? Me dépasser? Laisses moi rire! Je suis le meilleur de cet établissement.

- Eh ben je serais encore plus forte que toi!

- Quand les poules auront des dents!

- Théoriquement, elles en ont eu. Tu crois que les dinosaures sont les ancêtres de qui? Des oiseaux! Et les dinos ils avaient des dents. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai une chance de devenir plus forte que toi. Soit pas jaloux. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es ignare.

- Tss! Les filles! Toujours a vouloir avoir raison! Qu'est ce que t'as? T'es pas contente de rien avoir?

- La ferme! Et je suis sûre que toi t'as rien dans le slip!

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le sensei utilisa son bâton pour nous frapper. Il nous lança un regard noir avant de nous écarter. On s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure. Je frottais maintenant ma bosse.

- Présentes toi maintenant.

- Mon prénom? Jacky.

Le maître fronça les sourcils et m'ordonna d'aller m'asseoir à côté du macho. Celui-ci m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Discrètement, il me pinça. Je retins de justesse un couinement et le regardai du coin de l'œil.

- Ça t'amuse, demandais-je en murmurant agacée.

- Tu t'appelles comment, me demanda t-il en murmurant aussi.

- Je l'ai dis. T'avais qu'à écouter.

- Ton prénom entièrement.

Je tournais ma tête un peu vers lui. Regardant ce que faisait le maître au passage. Rien d'intéressant. Je reportais mon attention sur le brun.

- Comment sais-tu que mon prénom est plus long?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Je te le dirais si tu me dis le tien.

- Antony

- Ton vrai nom.

- … Perspicace… Law.

- Moi c'est Danger Jacky. Après j'ai plusieurs surnom. C'est drôle mais tu savais que ton nom voulait dire "Droit"? Dois-je en conclure que tu es autoritaire?

Law eut un sourire en coin et il me tendit la main. Je la regardais comme un chat regarde un poisson dans son aquarium avant d'essayer de le manger. Elle ne possédait pas encore ses tatouages. Méfiante. Je lui pris finalement la main et je le regrettais fermement. Pourquoi? Ce malotrus ingrat prétentieux prenait un malin plaisir à me broyer la main! Vengeance sûrement... T'as gagné Law, t'as perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi!

* * *

**Voilà! Chapitre finish! Vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review?**


	4. Un fidèle ami rival

**Je remercie les gens pour leur review! Vous êtes trop gentils! Bref, voilà un autre chapitre. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

- T'es trop lente!

- Je t'emmerde!

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivée. Six mois que je voue une rivalité sans faille envers Law. Six mois que ce connard me fait chier. Et six putain de mois que je lui rend la pareille. Comme on dit œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il me cherche il me trouve. Je crois que la pire chose que je lui ai faite a été de lui mettre un laxatif dans son repas puis d'avoir mis du film plastique sur la cuvette de ses WC. Je ne vous dis pas la scène. Mis à part qu'il y en avait partout. Beurk! Il a du nettoyer - heureusement- et je me suis ramassé deux heures d'entraînement intensif a la fin de chaque journée. Mes muscles se renforçait et je devenais plus rapide et heureusement plus forte. Je pouvais également compter sur Cameron qui gardais ma chambre. Empêchant le brun d'aller se venger. Mon loup était assez autonome. Il attendait que je revienne dans ma chambre à chaque fois avant de sortir faire un tour. Malgré tout, je sentais que son père lui manquait sous ses airs fiers.

En ce moment, je faisais un combat censé être amical avec Law. Je voyais bien qu'il passait ses nerfs sur moi. Je parais comme je pouvais mais pas question que je le laisse gagner. J'essayais de trouver des failles dans ses défenses. Malheureusement, ce fut lui qui trouva et qui envoya mon shinai quelques mètres plus loin avant de poser le bout du sien sous mon menton. Je crois que j'étais unpeu mauvaise joueuse...

- T'as perdu, fit il avec son sourire en coin.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, dis-je en écartant son shinai de sous mon menton avec deux doigts.

Il m'énerve des fois ce gosses je vous jures! Je soupirai et regardais le ciel blanc de North Blue. Le soleil était présent pourtant il faisait froid. Je tournais ma tête vers Law qui semblait m'appeler, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- J'ai une idée…

- Je doute que j'ai envie de l'entendre.

- Celui qui perd lors de nos combats amicaux devra faire ce que lui dis l'autre pendant une semaine!

Finalement, j'aurai dû rester dans mes pensées pour le laisser rêver...

- Qu'est ce que je disais, soupirai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel et ramassant mon arme d'entraînement par la même occasion.

- Alors?

- Tu te comporte comme un gosse tu sais ça?

Oups! C'est sortis tout seul. Le voilà qui fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté. Je parles trop des fois. La prochaine fois je tournerai ma langue cinq fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Ça sera plus prudent...

- J'ai sept ans

- Ouai donc t'es un gosse.

- Toi aussi t'en a sept! T'en ai une aussi!

Hum... Disant que mon corps a six ans. Mon esprit en à plus de vingt! Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue, pesant les motsque j'allai dire.

- Si tu savais… OK… j'accepte ton truc. A condition que ce soit trois jours. C'est nul une semaine. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper d'un gamin arrogant.

Ça aussi s'était sortis tout seul alors que je me dirigeai vers un mannequin. Franchement je parles trop... Ça ne dût pas lui plaire car il me donna un coup sur la joue, me sonnant un instant. Je me relevai. J'étais sûre d'avoir un coquard demain. Je regardais mauvais Law et ne répliquais pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire au fond. N'empêche qu'il m'avait fait mal et pour montrer mon mécontement, je lui sautai dessus comme un félin sur sa proie. Arrivée sur lui, je lui décochais un coup de poing dans le visage qu'il me rendit volontier. Nous voilà maintenant entrain de nous rouler dans la boue. Nous salissant au fur et à mesure. Au final, après un coup en traître de ma part, je rentrai dans l'établissement sous le regard tueur du brun qui se relevait doucement.

Calmement je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je sortis mon album numérique qui faisait aussi MP3. Regardant avec un sourire nostalgique la photo de famille, je souris. Je choisis "Don't Wake me up" de Chris Brown. Je crois que c'est potentiellement le refrain qui représente le mieux ma situation. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer, sachant que j'allai transpirer juste après.

La musique se mit en marche. Une cadence rapide pour le refrain et lente lors des couplets. Une danse juste triste. Nostalgique. Mon corps s'exprimait. Une façon pour moi de pleurer. Mêlant le break dance au classique, des pointes au trépied. Je continuait un moment, jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine. J'éteignais mon album et le rangeai. On allait bientôt manger et j'étais poisseuse. Pouah!

Je pris une bonne douche puis vérifiait au passage si je n'avait pas d'autres trace de boue sur moi. Satisfaite, je sortis et m'essuyais à la va vite. M'habillais en quatrième vitesse et ouvris la porte, manquant de rentrer dans Law. Un réflexe de dernière minute, mon poing dans sa gueule. On est quitte... Enfin non... Je fermai ma porte tandis que lui grommelait dans sa barbe en tenant son œil. Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais derrière ma porte?

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- on dirait pas du tout s'pèce de pervers!

- …

Voilà, j'étais de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Il m'énerve ce gosse il m'énerve! Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Law sur les talons. J'allais m'asseoir entre deux élèves afin que le sale gosse ne se mette pas à côté de moi. Je devais lui faire comprendre que j'en avais marre. C'est décidé. Je lui fait la gueule. Pourquoi celui à côté de moi se barre? Me dis pas qu'il a... C'est bon! Je vais l'étrangler! Une veine sur ma tempe, je l'ignorais royalement. Casse couille à ses heures.

J'attrapais mes baguettes et entrepris à commencer les ramens posés devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Law me regardais. Tss. Il a pas comprit on dirait. Je me dépêchais de finir mon repas puis me levais et allai me coucher.

* * *

Les mois ont passé. J'ai recommencé à parler à Law. Comment? C'est une très longue histoire que j'ai envi d'oublier... Je me suis faite racketté deux fois plusieurs fois alors que je me promenai dans le village voisin. Lunatique, j'avais ENCORE oublié de prendre un truc pour me défendre et j'étais nulle au corps à corps. Après m'être battue contre eux et avoir ramassé quelques coups plutôt fort, j'ai dû leur filer toutes mes économies. Heureusement, Law m'a sauvé la mise la septième fois. Je lui en doit une et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est réconcilier. Et lui a aussitôt recommencé à me faire chier. Lorsqu'une année entière se fut écoulée, je battais sans difficulté les plus grands du dojo. Il faut dire que ma rivalité avec Law aidait beaucoup. Un coup il gagnait, l'autre coup c'était moi. Ce qui fait que la, j'étais de corvée de WC et je lui ai donc dis de faire a ma place. Moi, pour l'instant, je musclais mes bras. Je devais être musclée pour utiliser un katana. Oui. C'était ce que je voulais comme sabre. J'en étais pas une maniaque des katana mais je rêvais du sabre parfait. C'est moi où les phrases précédentes ne veulent rien dire? Et puis il y avait toujours ce mystère. Pourquoi l'air crépitait autour de moi quand j'étais énervée? Ce pourrait-il que j'ai un pouvoir? J'en savais rien. Mais il fallait que je le sache.

Je me mis alors à la méditation lors de mes temps libres consacrés normalement à mes combats avec Law. Ça le déplut fortement et j'en fus ravi. Un moyen de vengeance indirectement. J'allais alors me mettre sur mon lit dans ma chambre, en tailleur et me concentrer sur ma respiration avant de commencer ma dixième tentative. Je devais faire le vide. Ne penser à rien. Seulement rechercher un indice genre je sais pas moi… une flamme bleue? Au fur et a mesure que je pensais, mon environnement devint noir. Comme les abîmes. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je fit un mouvement pour marcher. Une horrible sensation d'avoir des poids me fit grimacer. Je vis un lumière bleue clignotante. Je me mis alors à avancer lamentablement vers elle.

Lorsque je fus prêt de cette lumière, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un cube avec à l'intérieur des éclairs bleues. Comme s'il y avait un orage perpétuel dedans. Je le pris entre mes mains et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Des éclairs dansèrent au dessus de moi me faisait sursauter. Je lâchais le cube sous la surprise. Il s'ouvrit et les éclairs s'échappèrent faisant un pilier de lumière. Il monta très haut et je pût voir qu'il traversait des nuages gris foncé. Jusqu'à un certain point avant de redescendre vers moi et s'abattre tel la foudre sur mon bras.

J'ouvris les yeux, étouffant un cri de douleur en me mordant à sang la lèvre inférieure. Mon bras gauche… je ne le sentais plus. J'haletai et écartai ma main que j'avais inconsciemment posé sur mon avant bras. Je baissais mon haut et écarquillai les yeux en voyant ma peau rouge et un tatouage représentant un éclair en premier plan, trois griffures en second plan et l'arrière plan était un loup. En clair vous imaginez un éclair superposé a trois griffures où étaient dessiné des parties d'un loup comme un dessin déchiré quoi…

- Wahou…

Fut le mot auquel je pensai en voyant ceci. Peut être que ça voulait dire que je pourrais enfin utiliser ce pouvoir… je levais le bras. Et visai cet horrible fleur que m'avait offert un garçon pour la Saint Valentin. Sur le coup, rien de se produisit. Je secouai vivement la main. Toujours rien. Je pointais du doigt la fleur. Rien. Je commençais alors a faire n'importe quoi sous les yeux surpris et inquiets de Cameron. Au bout de dix minutes j'arrêtai. Ça m'énervais. Je me laissais tombée sur mon lit. Peut être que c'était un rêve. Je fermai les yeux et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

* * *

Dans la mer de South Blue, sur une île commerciale, un homme discutait avec sa femme. Cette dernière avait l'air tracassée. En effet, il avait envoyé leur fille unique à North Blue afin qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Le couple n'en avait que faire de cette gamine. Il voulait qu'elle soit assez performante pour qu'elle puisse rapporter un bon prix quand ils la mettront aux enchères à Shabondy. Là ils étaient sûrs d'encaisser une somme fort importante. Ils rirent. Après tout, ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il le faisait. Mais ils devaient encore attendre un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre aussi vite. Après tout, c'est une fille née pour être soumise. Les deux personnes se levèrent afin d'aller se coucher.

Un serviteur non loin ayant tout entendu, soupira doucement. Il était un esclave et savait que ses maîtres étaient de mauvaises personnes. Il regarda la lune par la fenêtre de la salle où il y vit la Lune, belle et pleine. Eclairant la nuit sombre de sa faible lueur blanche. Pourtant, dans ce ciel, de gros nuages noirs s'amusaient à la cacher, menaçant d'arroser quiconque sortirait. Des éclairs les parsemaient. Le serviteur sortit alors de sa contemplation pour se remettre au travail.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre fini. Une review?**


	5. Course poursuite et nettoyage

**Et voilà... C'est la rentrée et je me prend déjà des devoirs! Ils sont pas sérieux u.u bref, voici un nouveau chapitre! Grâce à mon avance dans les chapitres, la poste devrait être régulière. (si je n'oublie pas de poster...) bref, je vous laisse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement en baillant. J'ai pris l'habitude de me lever tôt. Il vaut mieux. De plus, il fallait que j'essaye de contrôler mon potentiel pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je partis aux aurores et me dirigeais vers la forêt. J'avais laisser Cameron dormir et avait pris un couteau au cas ou... Ouai l'arme fatale quoi.

J'arrivais dans une partie de la forêt qui me ferait un parfait lieu d'entraînement. Une petite clairière dans laquelle des arbres morts reposaient la. Leurs branches dénudées de feuilles pendaient lamentablement. Je remercie alors le ciel de m'avoir laisser la mémoire de ma précédente vie. En effet. Avec mes géniteurs, je n'avais pas appris l'art du bois. Mais mon père aimait travailler le bois. Il en faisait des meubles, des cabanons. Parfois je l'aidais alors j'avais quelques rudiments dans la matière. J'ai qu'à essayer de concentrer mon pouvoir dans mon doigt pour en faire un rayon qui me permettrait de couper le bois. Il me faudrait quand même une équerre… j'en fabriquerai une.

Mon entraînement débuta. La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire était crépiter l'air autour de moi. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je rentre pour le petit déjeuner. Je courrais pour faire mon footing. Améliorant mon endurance. Je voyais bien par contre que Law n'aimait pas trop le fait que je prenne du recul. Je m'entraînais de moins en moins avec lui. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il était plus que mon ami. Je pouvais de mon point de vue le qualifier de meilleur ami. Va savoir s'il pensait comme moi.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui m'attendait, les shinai réservé aux entraînements en main. J'arrivais tranquillement et il me fusilla du regard. Je soupirai. Il devait attendre depuis un bon moment sûement pour faire cette tête. Un fois arrivée devant lui, il me toisa de toute sa hauyeur. Quoi? Il devait bien faire un ou deux centimètres de plus que moi.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais passé, me demanda t-il, je t'attend depuis une demi-heure…

Je ricanai intérieurement. Ouai, il attendait depuis un bon moment. Devant mon air interrogatif, il soupira bruyamment.

- T'as oublié je suppose…

- Ah merde, lançai-je quand je compris de quoi il parlait, désolé Law, j'ai complètement zappé ça…

- J'ai vu ça.

- Je peux faire quoi pour le pardonner?

Je sens que je vais le regretter… il eut un sourire en coin et me tendit un shinai. Je le pris tout en le regardant, méfiante.

- J'aimerai que tu sois ma coéquipière pour les combats qualificatis en équipe et que tu t'entraînes un peu plus avec moi.

- Euh… d'accord…

Le jeune brun eut un sourire avant de m'attaquer sans relâche. Je parais aussi et contre-attaquais. Ça en était presque devenu un jeu. Je souris à cette pensée. Horizontale haut puis verticale droite. Feinte visant le ventre. Je crois que c'était même devenu une chorégraphie. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à me désarmer. Je souris et lui aussi.

- Tu t'améliores vite, remarquais-je.

- Ouai. Et toi on dirait que tu danses quand tu pares. C'est provocant.

- Ah bon?

- Ben ça donne l'impression que tu te moque de ton adversaire. Ça l'énerve.

- Ah…

Je pris mon menton entre mon pouce et mon index et essayais d'analyser ce qu'il me disait. Peut être est-ce du au faite que j'ai fait de la danse petite. J'exposai ma théorie a mon ami. En échange, il me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes avant d'éclater de rire. Se tenant le ventre, il riait. Ça faisait drôle. Et moi? Je le regardais en me demandant si c'était bien Trafalgar Law le futur rookie à la prime de deux cents millions puis quatre cents quarante millions de berrys. Dans ce cas, what's the fuck?!

- Toi, dit il entre deux rire, faire de la danse?!

- Oui j'ai fait de la danse…

- Ahahaha! Et tu crois Ahah que je vais te croire?!

- C'est bon, tu m'énerves. Entraîne toi tout seul.

Et pour accompagner mes dires, je jetais mon shinai au sol et partis dans la chambre. Je pouvais toujours entendre Law rigoler. Il se foutait de moi parce que j'avais fait de la danse?! Je grinçais des dents. J'aurai du lui en mettre une. En l'imaginant devant moi, ma main partit toute seule et frappa le mirage qui se désintégra. J'eus le temps de voir un éclair blanc partir et décapiter la fleur. À ce moment, je crois que ma mâchoire s'est décrochée... Cameron regardait la fleur puis moi, impressionné et se demandant certainement ce que ça voulait dire. Bon. Résonnons positivement, je n'avais plus cette horrible pissenlit dans mon champ de vision lorsque je me levai.

Mon loup alla renifler la poussière de fleur et éternua, l'envoyant partout. Maintenant je devrai passer le balai. Je soupirai bruyamment et alla prendre la balayette. En regardant par la fenêtre, je pus voir un incendie à l'horizon. Des pirates?! Ma crainte se confirma quand Jin-sensei ouvrit ma porte pour venir me chercher. Les élèves courant dans les couloirs. J'attrapais mon sac contenant les effets de mon ancien monde ainsi que quelques vêtements et sifflai Cameron. Ce dernier se leva et je me mis à courir. Lui sur mes talons. Je suivais les élèves et quand ils se stoppèrent devant une porte faisant un bouchon, j'utilisai mon ami canin pour me frayer un passage afin de voir l'origine de ce bouchon. Non, ce n'était pas une porte fermée devant moi. Juste un homme grassouillet qui puait. Une décharge portable... Voir pire... Je me bouchai le nez. Il était rond et crasseux. Le visage plein de boutons, les dent jaunes, un nez écrasé de petits yeux ornait un visage ovale. De ses cheveux potentiellement blond auparavent se dégageaient des oreilles de Dumbo. Même pas! Même Dumbo à de plus jolies oreilles! Les siennes ont des poils qui sortent... Yeurk! Je réprimai une grimace et retins un frisson.

- Monsieur, le hélais-je

- Quoi gamine, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je reculai d'un pas. Son haleine putride hérissait mes cheveux. Ma parole il est con ce pirate. Un boum se fit entendre, tient, il n'y avait plus personne derrière moi… Ces connards avaient profité de ma discussion plus ou moins intéressante pour se barrer! Une veine fit son apparition et je serrai les poings. Je me tournai alors vers les pirates, passablement énervée.

- Dites moi, à quand remontes votre dernier bain.

- Il y a neuf mois. Pourquoi?

Non mais ce pirate est vraiment con ma parole! Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon énervement... Ça se dit ça? Oh et puis fuck it!

- Vous ne sentez pas la rose.

- Pardon?!

Et c'est partir pour une course poursuite. Le voilà qui nous suit, Cameron et moi. Je riais, me retournant pour lui faire des grimaces et avec mon loup qui s'y met, c'est juste énorme. Vous imaginez juste le jeu Temple Run 2. Le gros singe c'est la poubelle ambulante et la personne qui coure en l'occurrence ce sont Cameron et moi. Virage serré à gauche. On saute un seau. Mon loup s'amusait comme un fou et moi j'essayais de le suivre.

- Allez Bouboule! Un peu de nerfs!

- Tu vas voir sale gamine!

On esquive un balai à droite. Encore le couloir de droite à passer et on arrivait devant la porte du placard dont un balai s'échappe toutes les heures. Si je veux l'avoir avec, il me reste quelques minutes! Arrivés dans le couloir voulu, La Boule nous suivait toujours. Je vis la porte du placard s'entrouvrir et je glissai sur les genoux pour éviter de me prendre le balai en plein ventre tandis que mon compagnon canin le sauta. Le pirate ne pût pas le faire alors il se ramassa comme une grosse merde par terre. Je m'arrêtais et regardais Cameron aussi essoufflé que moi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas autant couru.

Jin-sensei arriva, le katana a la main et fit regretter amèrement au pirate le fait d'avoir posé un pied dans son école. Ricanant discrètement, je n'échappais pas à une punition sévère. C'était pas moi qui avais saccagé l'école mais l'autre grassouillet! Rien à faire, je dû nettoyer et surtout désodorisé le parcours que j'avais fait avec la décharge. Et putain... Peut-être que je pourrai demander à Law de m'aider...

* * *

- Alors là tu peux rêver.

- S'il te plaît...

- Non.

- Trop méchant.

- J'ai jamais dis le contraire.

- Eh! C'est ma réplique!

- JACKY! VIENS NETTOYER LE BAZAR QUE TU AS PROVOQUÉ SINON TU ME FERAS CINQUANTE SÉRIES DE TROIS CENTS POMPES APRÈS AVOIR FAIT DOUZE TOURS DE TERRAINS ENTRE CHAQUE! LAW VU QUE TU LA DISTRAIT, TU VAS L'AIDER!

Je ricanai tandis que mon meilleur ami fulminait. Je lui fis un joli sourire innocent en lui tendant un balais serpillère. Il le prit en râlant et alla se mettre au travail. Je le suivis et balayai le sol avant que Law ne passe la serpillère. Je ris doucement en le voyant. Au final, il était quand même venu m'aider. Soudain, une éponge mouillée s'échoua sur mon visage avec une telle force que je tombais sur les fesses. Je lançai alors un regard noir à Law qui souriait machiavéliquement. Je me relevai alors et lui lançai l'éponge qu'il esquiva Mais pas la serviette trempée qu'il se prit en pleine poire. Bientôt, une guerre éclata, les seaux d'eau se renversèrent répendant le liquide par terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes on arrêta pour se remettre au travail. Une fois que tout fut nickel, on dut cirer le parquet. C'est ici qu'il y eut quelques complications... Heum... Pas beaucoup... Je vous rassure... Enfin ça dépend du point de vue de la personne. Point. Bref... Law rangeait les ustensiles de travail tandis que j'ouvrai le pot contenant de la cire liquide quand il m'appela. Je le posai sur un tabouret et allai le voir pour l'aider lorsqu'on revint, je glissai sur le sol humide et renversa le pot qui roula sur une longue distance, répendant son liquide dans sa course avant de dégringoler les escaliers. Law me regarda, et moi ben je me grattai la tête. Ma maladresse ayant encore frappée... S'armant de courage, on commença à étaler le liquide dans tout le couloir, le rendant extrêment glissant. On descendit prudemment les marches tout en répétant l'action.

Une fois terminé, je ramassai le pot. Il en restait un fond. Je soupirai. On avait éviter la catastrophe...

BOUM

Euh... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Des cris résonnèrent et on vit des élèves victimes de la... Patinoire? Quoi? Vous avez une autre proposition pour qualifier cette connerie? Moi non. DONC, ils se scratchèrent dans le mur après avoir glisser sur l'escalier. Le sensei arriva bientôt. Finalement, on les aura quand même eut ces pompes et tours de terrain. Je plains quand même Law, il n'avait rien fait. Au pire, ça me fera de la compagnie. Oui je sais je suis méchante mais voyez vous, je préfère écouter ma conscience démoniaque située sur mon épaule gauche que ma conscience angélique qui squatte la droite. Après tout, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille...

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Des choses à dire, questions, remarques... Reviews!**


	6. Appel téléphonique inattendu!

**Bonjour bonjour. **

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de me suivre et poster des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup! **

**Vu la semaine passé, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que la philo n'est pas mon point fort, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre en paix. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

- Il vous reste cent pompes à faire!

Encore un entraînement comme les autres. Je crois bien que mes géniteurs m'ont oublié. Tant mieux. Je préfère mourir en me battant qu'en agonisant sur un lit et savoir que personne de ma famille ne saura la quand je rendrai mon dernier souffle. Mes bras me faisaient mal. Nous n'avions que soixante pompes à faire mais vu que la majorité faisait semblant, Jin-sensei a eu la merveilleuse idée de rajouter vingt pompes à chaque fois que quelqu'un tombait ou ne suivait pas la cadence. Si ça continuai, j'allais plus avoir le physique d'un gars que d'une fille. Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Law peinait à remonter au fur et à mesure, ses bras menaçant de le lâcher à chaque fois. Au final, ce fut un autre maître, Gin-sensei qui interrompit notre série de pompes. Des cris de joie ainsi que des soupirs de soulagement menaçaient de sortir. Nous étions à ce moment de vieilles loques. Voir des légumes...

- Jacky, tu as un appel.

- Un appel?

Je me relevai difficilement et surtout trèès lentement. Mes bras me faisaient SUPER mal... Je marchais doucement vers notre sauveur. Deux minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant lui et suivis le deuxième maître, celui des plus grands. J'entendis derrière moi les autres rouspéter lamentablement car ils devaient continuer leur série de pompes. Pauvre Law. Je ricanai et arrivait dans une pièce. Le décor était sobre et je ne m'attardai pas à la contemplation de la déco. Un escargophone était posé la. Il était éveillé. Je pris le combiné. Essayons de prendre un ton à peu près, je dis bien à peu près, réjoui et surtout ne pas parler comme une vieille. MONTRONS QUE LES JEUNES NE SONT EN AUCUN CAS PARESSEUX!

- Allô?

Bravo Jacky! Excellent! C'est ce que tu appelle un TON ÉNERGÉTIQUE ET CONFIANT?! VOILÀ UNE CHOSE AUCUNEMENT RASSURANTE! Où se situe la motivation dans ce "Allô" tout pourris?! On dirait une PETITE FILLE DE QUATRE ANS! Maintenant tu recommences!

- Heum... Bonjour! Vous parlez bien à Jacky! La fille la plus... La plus...

Crétine? Conne? Abruti? Flemmarde?

- OH ET PUIS LA FERME MERDE! MAINTENANT QUI EST AU COMBINÉ? J'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FOUTRE!

Hum... Voici la vraie Jacky... La seule et l'unique vulgaire tarée qui s'énerve pour un rien Danger Jacky...

- heu désolé... Je me suis un peu emportée...

- Jack?

Oh tiens. Le paternel. Putain la gourde. J'espère que tu es contente de toi maintenant putain de conscience à la con de mes deux! Et puis pourquoi il m'appelle?! J'ai rien fait là! Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui la? Je fronçais les sourcils. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il m'appelait par mon surnom, c'était plus pour me demander un truc ou lorsque je réussissais des contrôles. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu vent pour le coup du ciré...

- C'est bien moi Père.

- Comment vas-tu?

Il est tombé sur la tête c'est pas possible. J'haussai un sourcil. Pas une seule fois il s'est inquiété pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais demandé comment j'allais. Même lorsque j'avais chopé la varicelle! Décidément, c'est ma journée!

- Bien et vous?

Jouons la politesse voyons. Après ce que j'ai dit, il vaut mieux faire la gentille et sage enfant qui fait que bosser pour pas se faire frapper!

- Bien aussi. Tu t'es fait des amis?

- Ouai. Je m'amuse bien avec eux et mon sensei est super sympa.

- La maison parait vide sans toi…

What's the fuck?! C'est vraiment mon père au combiné?! C'est pas possible! De toute ma courte existence, son seul intérêt envers moi était mes réussites dans mes études et savoir si j'allais assuré un bon avenir pour la famille. Il y a un truc louche... Un complot? Qu'est ce qui s'paaaaaaaasseeeeee!

- Ah… vous voulez?

- Pour te dire de préparer tes affaires. Tu répares dans trois jours.

Me disais qu'il y avait un truc louche. Il toussotât, me demandant si j'étais toujours la. En effet, j'avais arrêté de parler. La phrase qui sortit toute seule. Et SURTOUT HORS SUJET! j'espérais qu'il ne la comprenne pas.

- Don't wake me up.

- De quoi?

Pas le temps de lui expliquer la traduction. Je lui raccrochais au nez. Je retournai vers la porte et quand je l'ouvris, trois gosses tombèrent. Ma paroles mais ses sales gamins écoutaient à la porte?! Les voilà maintenant à mes pieds les larmes aux yeux, me demandant de pas partir. Ma réponse? Mon poing dans leur gueule. Ça les a direct calmé. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de les enjamber pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Cameron releva la tête et se laissa faire quand je me réfugiais dans sa fourrure. Pleurant comme pas possible. Je sais. Quand je veux je peux être une vraie pleurnicheuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, me demanda t-il en me léchant la joue.

- Mon père veut que je retourne là bas, répondis-je entre deux sanglots, c'est ici chez moi maintenant…

- Pourquoi il veut que tu reviennes?

- j'en sais rien… snif! C'est pas juste! Je veux rester ici! Continuer d'apprendre! De m'entraîner avec Law! Ouiiiiiiiin!

- Calmes toi… c'est pas en pleurant que tu vas arranger les choses…

Je me redressai vivement. Il avait raison. J'essuyais à la va vite mes larmes. Je devais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort. J'avais trois jours devant moi. Je devais me maîtriser! On est dans One Piece voyons! On a pas le temps pour les jérémiades! Seules les couards ou les chochottes peuvent pleurer ici! Je n'en suis pas une!

- T'as raison Cameron! Je ne pleurai plus! Compte sur moi!

- La plupart des gens qui disent qu'ils ne pleureront plus pleurent plus tard.

- Merci de me plomber le moral. En attendant faut que tu apprenne toi aussi à te battre!

- Comment veux tu que je fasse ça?

- Euh…

Je m'assis en tailleur, en pleine réflexion quand j'entendis toquer. Je tourner la tête pour voir apparaître Law. Vu sa mine d'enterrement il a du apprendre que je partais.

- Si tu veux un câlin, ne compte pas sur moi.

Il tira une mine horrifiée avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches. Mouahahah! J'adorai lui sortir cette phrase. Juste pour voir la tronche qu'il tirait! Juste É-NOR-ME!

- Non mais ça va pas la tête!

- Si très bien et toi?

- Crétine.

- Abruti.

- Gamine!

- Sale gosse!

- Ignare!

- Inculte!

- Pourquoi inculte?

- J'avais plus d'insultes.

- T'es conne, dit il avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- De un je suis pas une conne mais une tarée professionnelle! Et de deux ben… y'a pas de deux… ah si! T'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux!

- Et toi une gamine mal élevée!

- Et fière de l'être!

Nous continuons notre dispute sans queue ni tête. Seulement pour avoir le dernier mot. Et Cameron qui nous regardait tour à tour comme les arbitres de tennis de table. Et Law renvoie la balle d'un magnifique revers! DJ lui renvoie sans difficulté. Mais quand est-ce que cette manche se termine?! Je ricanai en pensant à la scène. Law me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Je sais! Je suis bizarre! Et je l'assume! Après, faut faire avec! Je ne changerai AUCUNEMENT pour qu'on m'aime! Je préfère être détestée pour ce que je suis qu'être aimée pour ce que je ne suis pas.

- Un dernier entraînement ensemble ça te dis, lui proposai-je. On en profitera pour faire des exercices à Cameron.

- Si tu veux, sourit mon ami.

Cameron montra son mécontentement avec un glapissement. Mais lorsqu'il entendit qu'il aura une récompense à la fin, il n'était plus là et nous attendait en tournant en rond dans le couloir. J'eus un petit fou rire avec Law et on se mît à courir derrière mon loup. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être goifre celui là quand il le voulait!

- Le dernier arrivé fera trente pompes, me défia Law.

- Ok, acceptai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me mis a courir le plus vite possible. Je voyais qu'il allait me dépasser. Allé! Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour réussir à le dépasser juste avant de franchir la porte. Un cri de victoire s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que je marchais, les bras en l'air, je regardais le ciel. J'haletai. Je baissais les yeux vers mon ami pour le voir reprendre son souffle.

- À toi les trente pompes, m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire en le pointant du doigt.

Il grommela un moment avant de commencer à les faire. Je remarquai alors que Law va finir par devenir allergique aux pompes... Cameron trottinait autour de nous. Je le fis faire des tours de pistes le temps que le brun termine ses pompes. Pendant ce temps, je faisais des étirements. J'attrapais un shinai plus long que les autres. Il fallait que je m'entraîne à contrôler mes mouvements. Je soufflais sous le poids. C'est lourd. Law, qui avait fini ses pompes, me regarda en se demanda potentiellement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je re-déposai au final le truc et pris un shinai de taille normale. J'en lançais un à Law qui le rattrapa. Il eut juste le temps de parer à temps mon attaque. C'est partit!

J'avais l'impression de faire une chorégraphie. Nous étions parfaitement synchrones. Nos shinai virevoltaient et se rencontraient avec force. Chaque attaque était parer. Nos corps étaient simplement en harmonie. Au final, il gagna en feintant. Au moment où j'allais attaquer! Saleté. Il me désarma et arrêta son bâton à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Un de ses sourires en coin aux lèvres, ceux qui lui donnaient des allures de tête à claque. Je soupirai et lui rendis son sourire. Il avait gagné. Mais je comptai bien reprendre ma revanche!

- J'ai gagné, dit il en me tirant la langue.

- J'ai vu ça.

Cameron alla s'asseoir a côté de moi et je m'agenouillai pour le caresser. Je lui flattais la fourrure et il me lécha le nez. Je souris. Je me relevai en sentant une goutte d'eau atterrit sur mon nez. Mon loup avait déjà détalé avec Law et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre. Une fois rentrée trempée, je dus aller directement prendre une bonne douche chaude. Me lavant les cheveux par la même occasion. Ils avaient poussée au passage et m'arrivaient au dessus des fesses. Je terminais de me laver et m'essuyai rapidement en enfilant un autre uniforme. Mettant le premier à sécher. Je peignai rapidement ma crinière et en fit une queue de cheval haute. Enfilai mes chaussures et filai au self pour manger.

Quand j'arrivai, je m'installai à ma place habituelle. Mes deux zouaves d'amis étaient déjà là. Law rembarrait un gars et passais discrètement le sandwich de ce dernier à Cameron. Je m'installais à la gauche de Law. Aujourd'hui onigris, sushi, crevettes mastu et riz cantonais. Miam. J'attrapais des sushi aux concombres et à l'avocat. Un peu de gingembre avec, les tremper dans la sauce et j'en fait un régal. Je dégustais mon repas, passant de temps en temps des gâteau de riz à Cameron. Mon voisin de gauche commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer à force de me raconter sa life. Je lui clouai le bec en lui enfonçant une crevette dans la bouche. Ça devrai l'occuper pendant un moment.

* * *

**Le grand départ approche! Le sixième chapitre est déjà fini! L'avez-vous aimez? Review!**


	7. Combat nocturne et choix décisif

**Je remercie ce qui ont posté des reviews et/ou qui suivent ma fanfiction! Merci! Voilà maintenant le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Deux jours sont passés, bien trop vite à mon goût. Me voilà en train de faire mes valises. Je gonflai mes joues. Prenant tout mon temps. Il faisait déjà nuit et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je me levai en entendant du bruit. Cameron qui changeait de position. Je sortis de mon lit et me chamgeai. Prenant des vêtements confortables me permettant de bouger et mis mes chaussures. Je sortis et allais me promener dans les couloirs tel un fantôme errant dans les boyaux d'un château hanté.

J'avançais doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit. J'arrivais alors devant la chambre de Law. Je l'ouvrais et ne vis personne dedans. J'haussai un sourcil et le vis dehors. Une idée me parvint. J'allais dans l'armurerie et choisis deux sabres légers. Je trottinais alors avec mon chargement et sortit rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Il me regarda et une lueur de défi traversa son regard. Je lui tendis un katana qu'il prit.

- En l'honneur de notre dernier combat nous utiliserons de vrais sabres, annonçais-je d'une voix solennelle.

- Très bien. Mais une chose.

- Laquelle?

- évites d'utiliser le ton cérémonial. Ça te va pas du tout.

- Mais arrêtes! Tu pourris l'ambiance!

Il rit et on sortit tous les deux les sabres de leur fourreau. On les déposa plus loin et nous nous mîmes en garde. Chacun attendant que l'autre attaque. Ce fut lui qui commença. Je déviai l'attaque pour le déséquilibrer. Il se rattrapa à temps et je feintai. Esquivant et parant certaines attaques avec grâce, je lui tenait tête. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à s'échanger des coups, on s'éloigna pour reprendre notre souffle. Les lames réfléchissaient la lumière de la lune leur donnant un aspect fantomatique. Des éclats lumineux semblaient s'échapper a chaque entrechoc. La sueur perlait sur nos front. Nous étions à ce moment des combattants livrant leur dernier duel.

Alors qu'on courrait chacun l'un vers l'autre, le sabre près a fendre l'air, un vent frais nous caressa les cheveux tandis que les lames se croisèrent violemment. L'attaque de l'un avait paré celle de l'autre et vis versa. Mais les sabres passèrent l'arme à gauche au choc. En effet, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux avec une moitié de sabre dans les mains. On pâlit. Ok c'était de la camelote mais les katanas étaient pas à nous. On se regarda un moment avant de mettre les deux paires de moitiés chacune dans leur fourreau respectif puis on alla les ranger. Law me raccompagna à ma chambre et fila. Quelle galanterie des fois. Exécrable un jour exécrable toujours. Telle était ma devise le concernant. Sur ce, je n'eus qu'à me laisser tomber sur mon lit pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores. Je ne voulais pas dire au revoir. Je pris mes affaires et réveillai Cameron. Doucement, le loup émergea et bailla. Passant sa langue sur ses babines, il se frotta l'œil avec la patte.

- Qu'y a t-il DJ, me demanda t-il.

- On doit y aller, le pressai-je.

Je poussai un peu le canidé pour l'inciter à se lever. Chose qu'il fit au bout d'un moment. Je pris mes affaires et on sortit doucement de mon, désormais, ancienne chambre. Telles des ombres, on se glissait dans les couloirs. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'on arrivait devant la porte menant hors de l'école, un mouvement furtif capta mon attention. Je tournai la tête sans pour autant voir de qui il s'agissait

- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir, fit une voix neutre que je reconnu très facilement.

- J'aime pas les au revoir, rétorquais-je

- T'aime rien de toute façon.

- Quoi? Tu veux un câlin c'est ça?

Law me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Gonflant ses joues, agacé. Je lui en tirai une pour l'embêter. Autant en profiter. C'était la dernière fois, probablement, que je le verrais.

- Tu as changé en deux ans, remarqua t-il.

- En effet.

Il disait vrai. A force de s'entraîner dans le froid et la nuit, j'avais pâlit. Le bronzage que j'avais accumulé tout le long de ma vie avait disparu. Et curieusement, depuis que j'avais découvert que je pouvais lancer des éclairs, mes cheveux perdaient petit à petit leur noirceur et s'éclairait. En ce moment, ils frôlait le bleu nuit. J'aimais bien cette couleur. En espérant que mes parents ne remarque rien. Au pire, j'inventerai une excuse. Vu que c'est la dernière fois que je voyais Law, j'en profitai pour l'embrasser sur la joue très vite. Il rougit un peu et moi je filai dans la presque obscurité avec Cameron.

* * *

- Dites, je pourrai avoir un truc à manger?

Le capitaine du navire me regarda un moment. Je voyageais sur un navire marchand. Les chances de se faire aborder par des pirates étaient alors très grande. Malgré tout, je n'en fut en aucun cas inquiétée. Je savais que ça allait probablement arriver. Mais j'espérais tout de même que ça n'arriverait pas. Quoique… si je tombe sur un équipage cool genre Barbe-Blanche… ça serait bien…

Je soupirai bruyamment. Il était pas décidé de me donner à manger. Je partis sur le pont histoire d'accéder au nid de pie. J'y montai doucement. J'ai toujours eu un peu le vertige. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Lorsque j'arrivais - enfin - en haut, je pris une grosse bouffée d'air et regardais l'horizon. Au loin je vis un bateau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait l'air imposant et ne possédait pas une proue en tête de baleine. Non. Ce n'était pas le Mobidick. Le Jolly Roger que je voyais m'indiquais grandement le contraire.

Sur la grand voile on pouvait apercevoir un cercle. Dans ce cercle, un trait courbée faisait la lèvre du haut juste en dessous de deux yeux. Le visage souriant était pour terminé, barré. Une ligne en diagonale. Comme si on avait tracé le diamètre. Je me mordis la lèvre. Amenant mes deux mains autour de ma bouche pour en faire un entonnoir, je pris une grande respiration et criai en faisant bien attention d'articuler.

- BATEAU PIRATE A QUATRE HEURE!

Les marins durent entendre mon message d'alerte car ils s'activèrent grandement. Je descendis aussi vite que je pus de mon perchoir. Arrivé sur le pont, je regardais autour de moi. Une panique grandissante entraînant une piqûre d'adrénaline me fit réagir. J'allais me réfugier dans ma cabine. Ne voulant en aucun cas me mesurer à un des pirates du Joker. Je n'avais pas d'épée et je ne voulais pas tuer. Mon esprit avait peut être vingt quatre ans mais j'avais jamais tué! Je rappelle au passage que les meurtres sont interdits en France comme dans tous les autres pays ou du moins certain. Ici on tue comme on arrache une dent!

J'essayais de me calmer, caressant avec frénésie la fourrure de mon loup. Mon sac accrocher à mon dos, je regardais la porte. J'entendais des cris, les bruits de bagarres et des pas lents ou rapides. Des ombres dansaient sous la porte et bientôt du sang fit son apparition sous forme de flaque malgré l'obstacle. Salissant les alentours. Cameron gronda. La poignée tourna. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Mon cœur manqua un battement. IL rentra et rit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il marcha vers moi. Son ombre me cachait totalement. Je retins de justesse un cri tandis que Cameron glapît. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ma présence.

- Fufufu, mais que voyons nous la? Une pauvre gamine et son chiot seul sur ce bateau…

Il rit et je me redressai. Lui faisant face. Un homme fit son apparition. Le démon bambou… lui il m'avait pas manqué. Comme son maître d'ailleurs en y repensant. Ce dernier du s'agenouiller pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Quoi? Je suis si petite que ça? Au pire fuck it! Un mètre vingt c'est normal pour une gamine de mon âge!

Je ne suis pas une couard. Je suis peut être une fille de huit ans mais j'ai fait ce qu'un gamin plus âgé que moi ne ferait pas…

J'ai craché au visage du Joker. Et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Mais alors la pas du tout. Après tout, qui aurait aimé se faire cracher dessus? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mais alors pas du tout. Pfrrr!

Cameron me regardait ahuri. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis ce que j'avais à cœur.

- De un, commençais-je, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je fais pas ce que les garçons font. De deux, j'en ai marre, j'aurai du rester la bas si j'avais su ce qui se serait passer et de trois, j'ai faim et on m'a foutu un gros vent! Voilà c'est dis.

Il y eut un gros silence. J'avais croiser les bras et montrais mon dos aux pirates derrière moi. Comme un gosse faisant un caprice. Un rire se fit entendre. L'autre flamant malgré qu'il se soit fait craché dessus, riait aux éclats. Je crois que j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente en ce moment. M'écarter de trois grands pas sur le côté en regardant inquiète le blond. Mon loup resta assis. Visiblement, il était paumé. Je le sifflai discrètement. Une oreille tourna dans ma direction avant que Cameron ne me regarde. Je tapais ma cuisse et il vint à côté de moi. Je lui caressait la tête tout en gardant les pirates à l'œil. Méfiante.

Quand le pirate au grand manteau rose se fut calmé, il me regarda, intéressé, comme si j'étais une marchandise. J'haussai un sourcil tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

- Tu me plaît bien petite, dit-il.

- Tant mieux pour moi, ripostai-je sarcastique.

- Que dirais tu d'entrer dans mon équipage?

- Et pourquoi je le ferais?

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir du potentiel et t'as du cran. Oser me cracher au visage. Pour une gamine de sept ans…

- J'ai eu huit ans il y a un mois.

- Très bien. Huit ans.

- Je rentre dans votre équipage à une condition, je veux que Cameron vienne aussi. Ou que j'aille, il me suivra.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très dérangeant.

- On dirait que tu es bien plus âgée, dit l'homme au bambou.

Ah si tu savais… tout le mal, que l'on me fait… Ok Ok j'arrête le Johnny. Heum!

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Tu as une manière de parler beaucoup plus adulte.

- Ah? Tant pis. Alors? Ma proposition?

- Très bien.

- Et une dernière chose, vous êtes bien Doflamingo?

Comme pour affirmer mes dire, l'homme pouffa avant de se relever et de me regarder de toute sa hauteur.

- C'est bien ça. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Ce genre de sourire innocent cachant une façade meutrière. Un regard sur, je levais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Enfin à peu près. Des yeux mystérieux, j'eus une soudaine réflexion pour mon nom de famille et j'aillai pouvoir modifier un peu mon prénom et le rendre moins long. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, me rendant l'air d'un ange ayant les ailes et les cornes d'un démon.

- Jack. Lightning Jacky.

Parfait. Maintenant, il me reste à savoir une chose...

...

Ais-je fais le bon choix?

* * *

** Et un nouveau chapitre! Un! Vous en pensez quoi alors de cette rencontre avec le Joker? **

**Une review? :3**


	8. Entraînements avec des enfoirés chelous

**Merci à tous chers lecteurs de me suivre et de poster des reviews! Je suis en train de découvrir ce que veut dire: "être en terminale ça fait chier" trop de devoirs. Trop de pression et autres trucs... Ça m'énerve! Bref, et si je vous laissez lire ce chapitrre au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Je soupirai bruyamment. J'en avais marre de ces missions à la con! Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Il se passe que j'ai du aller marchander avec un des quatre empereurs pour des broutilles et j'ai failli être réduite en charpie! Quoi? A c'est vrai. Donnons un indicatif de temps. Dix-huit moins neuf… cela va faire neuf ans que je suis dans l'équipage du Shishibukai Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Mes parents n'ont plus jamais entendu parlé de moi. Ils me croient sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tanpis, ça me gêne pas. En attendant, je devais aller à l'entraînement que me donnait Vergo. Ce gars était un tyran. Pire que mes parents. Les entraînements que je faisais avec Law n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'il me faisait subir.

De plus, j'avais un professeur "particulier" comme aimait le dite Trebol. Son nom? Walter. Il m'orripilait royalement ce gars. Lui aussi faisait partit de la Don Quichotte Family. Le Joker l'avait embauché pour ses aptitudes d'assasdin professionnel. Il voulait me préparer à tuer proprement et efficacement les gens. Mes géniteurs pourraient bien me servir de cobayes tiens... Il m'apprenais à marcher sans bruit, à manier les couteaux, l'art du déguisement, à se fondre dans une masse, à utiliser ma rapidité à bonne escient. Mais surtout, il m'implantait dans le crâne le fait d'être pianiste. Je soupirai en marchant dans les couloirs du château ou manoir du roi de Dress Rosa. En plus de ça, je faisais des études pharmaceutiques de bioanalyse et contrôle contre mon gré depuis mes treize ans. Moi c'était de médecine que je voulais faire. Bref. Vous vous en foutez totalement de toute façon.

J'en étais donc à aller voir Vergo pour nos entraînements quotidiens. Je n'avais pas encore de katana. Aucun ne m'allait. Je devais prendre donc des dagues. Sinon, du côté de mon pouvoir? Deux choses. La première est que je maîtrisais l'électricité et tout ce qui va avec. Ça allait être pratique pour recharger les batteries de mes appareils mais attendons de les maîtriser un peu mieux histoire de pas les griller… Et de deux, j'avais énormément progressé. Je pouvais envoyer des éclairs quand je le voulais et en faisant un truc genre en donnant un coup de pied. On va dire que le fait de savoir que Doflamingo était à proximité dans la propriété… ça aidait beaucoup… personne n'était au courant pour mes pouvoirs. Mis à part Cameron. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait énormément grandit et faisait la taille de son père. Enfin presque. Mais avec ses un mètre soixante de garrot, il restait tout de même impressionnant. Son pelage couleur sable n'avait pas changé. Il restait toujours le même et ça m'allait. Je pouvais même monter sur son dos.

Quoi et moi? Ah! Vous voulez savoir si j'ai changé aussi? Oui! Mes cheveux ont encore poussé et je devais les attacher en queue de cheval haute pour éviter qu'ils me gênent. Ils étaient également devenus bleu nuit. Mes yeux n'ont pas changé. J'avais également beaucoup mûri. Mon visage s'est affiné, me rendant plus féminine et j'avais grandi. Heureusement! J'eus également une forte croissance niveau poitrine. Elle était plus grosse que mon ancienne… la seule chose qui me remet d'aplomb ait que j'aurai pu être une planche à pain aussi! J'avais de plus un "joli cul" comme me disaient souvent les garçons. Par chance, je ne possédais pas une peau acnéique et cette dernière n'avait pas repris des couleurs malgré mes entraînements au soleil.

Et vu l'âge de mon mentale, soit trente cinq ans, ils avaient évité ma crise d'adolescence. Mon corps était également devenu plus musclé et athlétique. Mon endurence avait également augmenté suite à mes nombreux entraînements. Je m'étais également renfermée. Devenant plus froide. Plus distante. Je ne me concentrai que sur mon objectif et malgré tout mes études. Je ne savais pas ce que Doflamingo me ferait si je ramenais des mauvaises notes lors des contrôles ou que je ratais mon examen final et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Voilà d'où venait ma motivation. Et vous vous souvenez mon tatouage? Celui de loup barré? Ben je ne le cache plus depuis mes treize ans. Le flamand avait d'ailleurs froncé les sourcils en le voyant.

J'arrivais dans la salle du château ou manoir réservée aux entraînements. Vergo m'attendait déjà. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment. Partir. J'étais en vacances et durant celles-ci je bossais, effectuais des missions ou m'entraînais avec l'autre zouave tueur professionnel ou avec monsieur j'ai-une-sucette-collée-sur-la-joue… Hein? What's the fuck?!

- Bonjour Vergo-san, lui dis-je sur un ton poli en n'oubliant pas le "san". Pas envie qu'il me déchiquette avant l'heure.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Jack.

- Tu as mangé une sucette avant de venir?

- Oui mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai posé.

Normal pauvre con, elle est sur ta joue. Je retins un soupir. Niveau tête en l'air, il me battait royalement.

- Comment le sais-tu, me demanda t-il.

Tu l'as juste non mais juste un peu collée sur ton visage. Elle te prend d'ailleurs toute la joue et est entamée abruti.

- Tu as une sucette ici, lui dis-je en montrant ma joue.

- Ah en effet, merci.

Vergo l'a pris et la déposa sur une table. Disant qu'il allait recommencer sa dégustation une fois l'entraînement fini. Il se tourna alors vers moi et sortit son bambou. Je pris, moi, un shinai. On se mît en position et le cours débuta.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais épuisée et haletai. Lui remettait correctement ses manches, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Une veine apparut sur ma tempe et je fonçais sur lui. Je courrais vers lui, prête à l'attaquer mais il me donna un coup avec l'extrémité de son bambou, me faisant cracher du sang et me coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Je tombais par terre, lâchant mon shinai par la même occasion. Ce connard avait utiliser le Haki. Alors que je me repliai en position fœtal pour reprendre mon souffle, il me toucha avec son bâton comme pour voir si j'étais toujours en vie. Le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche, je me relevai lentement. Tremblant comme pas possible et haletant toujours.

- Relèves toi.

Dis le gars qui est censé m'entraîner, pas me tuer. Il est bien drôle lui.

- Tu crois que c'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, lui criai-je énervée.

En réponse, je me pris un coup de bambou en plein dans la joue. Ce que je peux dire? Il était assez violent pour m'assommer.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Cameron allongé dans son panier pas loin me veillait. Je tournai la tête vers lui et il releva la sienne avant de s'asseoir près de mon lit et me regarda. Les oreilles baissées.

- Ça va, me demanda t-il.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de bison m'a marché dessus…

En effet, j'avais mal partout et je pouvais voir au nombre de bandages me couvrant que Vergo ne s'était pas retenu. Enfin à moitié… juste histoire que je reste en vie quoi!

- Je commence à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée de rentrer dans l'équipage du Joker, finit par dire Cameron.

- C'est le seul moyen pour que je devienne plus forte, le rassurai-je. Et puis si on voit le bon côté des choses, ça m'a permit de contrôler un minimum mon pouvoir. J'arrive même à faire un éclair!

- Et tu finis à chaque fois avec la main grillée, rétorqua t-il.

- Pas faux.

Je gardais quand même pour moi que Joker aurait très bien pu m'enlever et ne pas le prendre voir nous tuer tous les deux. J'ai voulu éviter ces deux risques en posant la condition que Cameron devait aussi venir. Malheureusement, faut être une pointure dans l'équipage du flamand sinon on fini à la casse. Je soupirai. Cela faisait combien de temps que j'étais dans ce lit? Je posai la question à mon compagnon qui me répondit très vite.

- Trois jours, m'écriai-je.

- Oui. Tu étais fatiguée et les entraînements ainsi que tes études et tes missions à côté te mettais HS. Baby 5 est passé pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Cool, dis-je d'une voix peu enjouée.

- Le jeune maître est également passé. Il est venu te voir. Il était pas ravi de te voir dans cet état. Il souriait pas et sa bouche formait un "C" à l'envers.

- Depuis quand l'appelle tu "jeune maître", demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- A force de l'entendre… ça vient tout seul…

Cameron rabattit ses oreilles et posa sa tête sur mon lit, pensant avoir fait une bêtise. Au prix d'un ultime effort et d'un serrage de dents intensif, je lui caressai la tête et eus un sourire crispé. Mais mon ami avait raison. Il fallait qu'on parte. Et ce, très vite.

- J'attendrai la fin de l'année. Après la remise des examens. On partira tout les deux.

- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point.

Je souris. Encore quelques mois et je sortirai de cet enfer. On toqua et j'eus un frisson en voyant le flamand apparaître. Que voulait-il cette fois? Un sourire aux lèvres découvrant toutes ses dents, le Joker s'installa sur le canapé en face de mon lit. Je le regardais, sur mes gardes. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas? Il eut un spasme avant de rire doucement. Pourquoi riait-il? Il se calma alors doucement et me regarda. Pour tout vous dire, ma situation se résume en en trois mots... What's the fuck?!

- Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée Jacky-chan~ Comment vas tu?

- Bien Dofy. Je viens seulement de me réveiller.

Joker sourit, dévoilant toute sa dentition et m'offrant un frisson de peur. J'avais comme l'impression d'étoufer... Mon souffle se bloquait en sa présence et des sueurs froides me prenaient quand il partait. Le blond me lança un cadeau que je rattrapai par réflexe. Il était assez lourd et gros. Me demandant fortement ce que c'était, je l'ouvris doucement et retenai une expression déçue en voyant un livre sur la science écrit par Végapunk lui-même. Je forçai un sourire de joie. Avec je temps, j'avais appris à mettre mes émotions de côté dans ce genre de situation et mettre mes sentiments sous clef, me rendant par la même occasion irritable.

- Merci Dofy. Je suis ravie de ce cadeau, niai-je, je vais le lire de ce pas.

Alors que j'ouvrais le livre, mon corps se figea, refusant de bouger. Ma peur revint au galop alors que je relevai la tête sans mon consentement. Je regardais maintenant Doflamingo qui m'observai de toute sa hauteur. Son sourire n'était pas au rendez vous. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris pour me faire oublier. Joker retrouva subitement son sourire et se baissa. Il était proche... Un peu trop à mon goût si vous voulez mon avis... Il me murmura à l'oreille des mots simples qui me firent pourtant frémir.

- Ne rates pas ton diplôme Jacky-chan ou tu seras punie~

Sur ce, il relâcha son emprise sur moi et partis alors que je prenais une grande inspiration et me recouchai. Cameron s'était caché dès que le flamand était rentré. Il monta sur mon lit et ce fut en le caressant que je m'endormis.

* * *

- Jack, appela une voix mielleuse qui m'orripila royalement.

Je me retournais et fit face à Baby 5. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là?! Me retenant de lui lancer des insultes en pleines faces, je lâchai un faible soupir avant de mettre mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon et cambrer légèrement mon dos tout en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière. Un sourire innocent au visage, je lui répondis aussi d'une voix aussi douce que le miel et dangereuse comme le poison qu'on y avait ajouté. Ma génitrice avait possiblement un don pour choisir les prénoms. Danger allait très bien avec Dangereuse. Attention, même les roses ont des piquants et les miens sont accérés.

- Hm? Qu'y a t-il?~

Je vis la jeune femme frissonner de peur tandis que mon sourire se faisait plus innocent alors que mes yeux disaient clairement "si tu ne dis pas la raison de ta venue très vite, je te tue".

- Walter-sama te demande. Tu es en retard pour votre entraînement...

Je fronçai les sourcils et poussai un soupir avant de recommencer ma balade dans le jardin.

- Dis lui que je sèche, lançai sans me retourner.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose alors que je prenai la direction de la piscine. Je sens que je vais prendre cher. J'arrivais devant le bassin d'eau où se baignaient une dizaine de femmes. Joker était assis sur son canapé et sirotait une quelconque boisson, entouré de deux femmes en maillots. Je pris soin de me tenir à un mètre minimum du bord du bassin. Alors que je m'y attendais le moins, une fille m'agrippa une main et me tira vers la piscine.

- Viens te baigner, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci mais non, ça ira.

- Allez!

Me voilà maintenant en train de tirer ma main alors que les filles dans la piscine s'étaient unis pour m'amener dans l'eau. Je me sentis soudainement poussée vers l'avant pour atterrir dans un plouf magistral dans la piscine, arrosant les alentours. Je me mis à nager vers le fond pour échapper à ses furies et avançait vers un bord. Une fois proche, je pris une poussée avec mes jambes gràce au fond afin de remonter plus vite. Une inspiration prise, je me hissai sur le bord, mes cheveux et mes vêtements me collant à la peau. Maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille me changer... Youpi! Prenant une marche rapide, je m'éloignais de cette horde de filles en chaleur sous leur lamentable soupir déçu. Et vous savez quoi? Je m'en balle les couilles!

Ce fut en pestant que j'arrivais dans ma chambre et me déshabillait pour ensuite m'essuyer tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Cameron. J'enfilai un nouveau soutien accompagné d'un débardeur bleu marine. Un bas et un shorty noir couvrait la partie inférieur de mon corps. Pour accompagner le tout, des tennis bleu. J'attachais mes cheveux et ressortis de ma chambre. Je me mis en route pour la salle d'entraînement. Une aura noir m'accueilli et je me retrouvai tout à coup à l'autre bout de la salle. Une ombre me surplombait. Je regardais l'homme devant faire trois mètres environs. Portant un costume de ninja, on pouvait deviner une musculature robuste et endurante. Un visage carré crispé par la colère. Une peau rosée, un menton habillé d'un bouc, un fine moustache, un nez pointu et assez imposant... Des cheveux blonds coupe millitaire. Voici l'homme qu'on appelle Watercrook Walter. Alias Cyrano de Bergerac pour moi.

Bref, Walter était en colère. Je le sentis très clairement en massant ma joue. Je regardai l'homme devant moi et me levai doucement avant qu'il ne m'entraîne prêt d'un mannequin. Que vas t-on faire aujourd'hui? Cyrano m'a juste montré des points un peu partout sur le corps humain. Je crosai mes bras lorsqu'il passa aux différents points sensibles dans le dos.

- A quoi cela me servirai, lui demandai-je.

Sans que je le comprenne, je sentis qu'on m'emprisonnait les mains dans le dos avant de ressentir une douleur entre les omoplates, en dessous, aux lombaires... Je retenai comme je pouvais mes larmes lorsqu'il me lâcha. Je le regardai en m'asseyant doucement en tailleur pour éviter que mes jambes ne cèdent sous mon poids.

- Tu as ta réponse?

Oh oui je l'ai... Et sache que je te ferai la même chose quand je serai plus grande mais attends toi à avoir mal...

- Je te laisse dix secondes pour m'effectuer ce parcours du combattant. Il devra y avoir un silence total lors de ton exercice. Je dois entendre une mouche voler.

Plus facile à faire. Je regardai le parcours en question. Me faisant le shéma de ma course, je vis qu'il allait falloir que je fasse des saltos, des pointes de vitesse... Cela se résume à un Free-runing* sauf que c'est dans une salle... Et sans bruit en plus... Essayons de ne pas se crouter... Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller!

* * *

***: déplacement urbain à l'aspect gymnastique et spectaculaire dont le but final est d'atteindre un déplacement libre et efficace dans tous types d'environnement. En clair, on court, on saute et on fait des saltos et autres du genres pour éviter les obstacles.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé. Je crois que celui la est le plus long de tous les chapitres que j'ai pu écrire! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Bonne nuit ou bonjour, moi j'y vais.**

**Tchou!**

**Ps: J'aime les reviews. Ça vous direz d'en poster? :3 Merci!**


	9. Nouvelle rencontre et entraînement!

**Merci de continuer de me suivre et m'ajouter dans vos favoris! J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre attendu! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Des plaintes.

Une chose.

Trois mots.

- Mal au dooooos...

Vous savez tout.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre comme ça, grogna Cyrano.

Je me tus et levais les yeux sur mon tyran. L'omme au long nez prenait plaisir à me faire mal. Qu'il ne s'étonnes pas après que je me plaigne... Je crispai ma mâchoire en me relevant. Mes courbatures suite au freerunning d'hier m'achevaient silencieusement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et l'autre flamand qui voulait me voir travailler mes cours, comment voulait-il que je le fasse si en plus je doit m'entrainer comme une dingue? Je grinçai des dents. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Dans ce château. Sur cette île. Je veux être libre. Mais encore faudrait-il que je sache ce qu'est la liberté.

La liberté... Est-ce... Laisser libre cours à ses pulsions?

Etre libre, est-ce faire ce qu'il nous plaît?

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de vouloir quelque chose à porter de main tout en se demandant ensuite ce que c'est juste après et quoi cela servirait? Est-ce que je trouverez un jour une réponse à ma question? Est-ce qu'un jour je saurai ce qu'est la liberté? Est-ce que je l'aurai? Au pire, pourquoi me torturer les méninges. Il y a au moins une chose à laquelle je suis sûre et certaine...

Seul le temps répondra à mes questions.

* * *

- Il vous reste cinq minutes.

Ça y est. Me voilà de retour en classe et pour nous accueillir, ce connard de prof a eu la bonté que dis-je, l'honneur de nous offrir un formidable contrôle de trois putain d'heures à la con! Je grinçais des dents. Les réponses, je les connaissais pratiquement toutes. Je souris inconsciemment en voyant des exercices sur les polymères. Que j'aime avoir en tête mes cours de ma première vie! C'est pratique vu que je suis censée devenir scientifique à la fin de l'année.

N'empêche que les questions étaient assez tordues. Je pris du temps à comprendre certaine. Et ce temps perdu ne me permis pas de rendre un devoir entier. A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que ma feuille disparut de sous mon stylo. What's the fuck? Ah oui, j'oubliais que ce prof possédait le fruit du papier.

- Connard.

Ais-je pensé tout haut? Je regardais autour de moi. Les élèves regardaient une autre personne. Au fond de la classe. Ouf. Je ne m'étais donc pas exprimée à voix haute. Je soufflais discrètement tandis que le prof nous donnait des devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Visiblement, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu soit il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu. Je pencherai plus sur la deuxième hypothèse. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, le gars ayant insulté s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda. Je fis comme s'il n'était pas là et passait à côté de lui. Je sentis n'empêche son regard dans mon dos…

Deuxième cours, deuxième contrôle. Ils sont d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. A croire qu'ils aiment bien se donner du boulot. Durant le reste de la journée, je n'ai cessé de sentir qu'on m'observait. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma chambre - et oui, je suis à l'internat - j'ouvris la porte. Cameron faisait une sieste pas très loin. Je souris et rentrai dans ma chambre sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je regardais ma bibliothèque. Que des livres sur la médecine. Quoi? Je suis en pharmaceutique bioanalyse et contrôle contre mon gré. Je peux très bien étudier la médecine lors de mes temps libres!

Ma chambre, je pouvais dire, était plus confortable que celle chez mes parents. Dès qu'on rentrait, on voyait mon bureau contre le mur de gauche, la porte étant proche de celui-ci. Sur le mur de la porte se trouvait une armoire assez grande. En face une fenêtre avec en dessous une bibliothèque pas très haute mais assez longue, compensant la petite taille. Elle avait deux étagères. Celle du haut était réserver à mes cours et celle du bas, les livres dans lesquels je trouvais mes exercices ou des rares romans. À côté ma table de nuit où était posé une lampe de chevet ainsi que mon réveil. Juste à côté se trouvait mon lit. En dessous il y avait ma bibliothèque avec mes bouquins de médecine et face au lit, juste à côté de l'armoire, une porte menant à la salle de bain adjacente.

Je m'assis donc à mon bureau et entrepris de commencer à lire mes fiches de révisions, complétant celle inachevé. Je fis à côté des exercices pour m'entraîner comme ça pas de surprise lors des exams. Je continuai longtemps. Mon père, pas mon géniteur, me disait sans cesse que je ne faisait pas assez de travail personnel parce que je ramenais des notes moyennes. Je soupirai. Si seulement il savait ce que j'étais en train de faire… j'espère qu'il serait fier de moi. Cette pensée me redonna du courage et lorsque je finis le bouquins ou se trouvaient tous les exercices d'entraînement, je poussais un cri de victoire… avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. Évitons de ramener la concierge.

Je me levai alors et prévins Cameron -qui s'était réveillé en sursaut- que je me rendais à la salle d'entraînement réservé aux internes après mettre excusée. J'y allais. Alors que je me rendis dans la cage d'escalier pour descendre, on me plaqua violemment contre un mur, une main sur ma bouche. Je vis des étoiles pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il était fort. Attend! C'est le mec de ma classe! Comment il s'appelle déjà…

- Fireblase Hansel, annonça t-il. Retiens bien ce nom.

J'hochai vite la tête. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il s'appelait comme le frère de Gretel. Lol. Il retira sa main et je m'essuyai lentement la bouche.

- Tu sais que ton prénom est celui d'un gosse dans un conte?

- Je sais. Ma mère en était fan. Si ça avait été une fille elle l'aurait appelé Gretel mais elle a eut un gars. Alors elle l'a appelé Hansel.

- Je compatis. Surtout que ça fait fille.

- Ouai. Dis, ton nom, Lightning, tu l'as choisi non?

- Oui. Il me correspondait plus et ça me permettait de couper les ponts avec ma famille. Et toi?

- Pareil.

- Donc, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as plaqué contre ce mur?

- Je sais pour toi.

- De quoi?

- Je sais que tu n'es pas de ce monde. Tu as été réincarnée dans le corps d'un nouveau née et pourtant ton esprit est plus vieux.

- Tu débloques totalement.

Comment il est au courant?! J'en ai parlé à personne! Je le regardais comme s'il avait deux têtes.

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

Je tiltais. Comment ça je ne suis pas la seule?

- Que veux-tu dire?

Ça y est. Il a capté mon attention et ma curiosité à pris le dessus. Saleté.

- Je suis originaire de Suisse mais j'habite à Montpellier.

- Je veux une preuve.

- Pose moi une question.

- Qui est ou était le président de la France en 2013 et de quel côté est il?

- Hollande et gauche.

- Quelle est le dernier portable qu'Apple a sortit?

- Euh… l'iPhone 5S je crois. Je sais plus. J'ai un Samsung Galaxie SIII.

Je le regardais. Aucun doute, il venait bien de la planète Terre. Je le regardais un peu mieux. Hansel était grand et devait faire facilement une tête de plus que moi. La peau légèrement rosée, les cheveux roux comme poil de carotte et des yeux bleus rieurs. Des lèvres pulpeuses, des dents blanches, un nez droit et fin et de petite tâches de rousseur. Je descendis les yeux, un corps mince sans pour autant être musclé. Il avait certes des abdos mais rien dans les bras. Il était habillé d'une chemise à rayure jaune et rouge ainsi qu'un jean bleu et des mocassins marrons. Il croisa les bras et toussota. Je relevais les yeux et haussai un sourcil.

- Quoi, demandai-je agacée.

- T'as fini de me reluquer?

Je sentis le feu monter à mes joues. J'avais honte!

Je me retournai, face au mur tandis que l'autre crétin riait. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et posa un main sur mon épaule. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui. Il me sourit. Au final il me prit le poignet et fila, m'entraînant avec lui. J'essayais de le suivre et manquais plusieurs fois de me fendre la poire en deux. Il nous fit courir pendant un long moment. En faite, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une clairière. Ou plutôt petite.

Hansel me lâcha et avec son doigt, il fit une cible sur un arbre mort. Laissant des traces de brûlures. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris d'ailleurs… il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me regarda.

- J'aimerai que tu vise le milieu.

- Avec mon pouvoir?

- Non avec des cailloux… bien sur avec ton pouvoir!

Je me concentrai sur la cible. Je sentis mon pouvoir circuler en moi et aller vers mes doigts. Je tendis le bras, pointant de mon index la cible et lançais un éclair… qui alla en dehors de la cible. Hansel regarda le trou que j'avais fait en dehors de la cible.

- Tu sais faire appel à ton pouvoir instantanément, me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

- Non, je veux dire ne pas avoir besoin de te concentrer pour utiliser ton pouvoir. Genre faire comme ça.

Hansel tendit le bras et une boule de feu sortit de son doigt pour aller se loger au milieu. Je le regardais un moment puis la cible.

- What's the fuck?!

Décidément je disais beaucoup cette expression.

- Je t'ai dis. Tu n'étais pas la seule. Tu incarnes un élément. Moi, je suis le feu. Je me comporte comme tel. Je n'aime pas l'eau car elle m'affaiblit. Toi, c'est la foudre, l'électricité. Aussi rapide que la lumière.

- C'est pas considéré comme un élément.

- Ici, oui. Le tatouage que tu as au bras le montre.

- T'en a pas toi?

- Si, sur mon pectoral droit.

- Il ressemble à quoi?

- la tête d'un tigre vu à travers une flamme.

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers la cible. Maintenant que je sais quelle est la source de mon pouvoir, je n'étais que plus motiver. Il fallait que je m'entraîne. Oui. Avec ce pouvoir je ne serais que plus forte. Ça, c'est sur.

Je souris. Il me restait un peu de temps libre. Je le passai à m'entraîner avec Hansel. J'appris par la même occasion qu'il était un orphelin. Un bébé abandonné dans une jungle de West Blue et livré à lui-même. C'est la pitié d'une tigresse qui l'a sauvé. L'animal le traita comme l'un de ses petits. Comme Fang l'avait fait avec moi. Je sus pas la même occasion qu'il voyageait avec son "frère" tigre depuis que sa "mère" soit morte à cause de braconnier pour sa fourrure. Il peut également parler aux animaux. Je remarque, on a beaucoup de points en communs dis donc!

On s'entraîna jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui nous indiqua qu'on devait rentrer si on ne voulait pas rater le dîner. Nous mangeâmes ensemble, tous les deux. Il m'appris plusieurs choses concernant nos pouvoirs. Et également aussi comment il est mort. Une balle perdue lors d'une fusillade à Marseille. Je lui racontai alors que j'étais morte écrasée par une voiture. On ressentit à ce moment chacun de la compassion pour l'autre. On termina de manger en vitesse et je montais dans ma chambre après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je soupirai une fois arrivée dans mon antre et allait prendre une bonne douche. Cameron était partit se dégourdir les pattes. Je restai donc seule et révisais pour le lendemain. Je ne sus même pas quand je m'endormis sur mon bureau.

* * *

**Et voilà. Le chapitre neuf est en ligne! Qu'en pensez vous? Ce chapitre vous plaît-il? Avez vous une réponse à la question légèrement philosophique de la liberté? Moi j'en sais rien! **

**Bref! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi!**

**Une review?**


	10. Le jour J

**Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre. Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que vous allez râler sur la longueur du chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

- Continues comme ça, tu y es presque!

Hansel continuai de m'encourager. Le but? Faire des tirs en rafale. Je ne sentais plus mes mains. Je devais tirer en alternant. Une fois main gauche, une fois main droit et ainsi de suite. J'avais mal au bras et mes paumes me brûlaient. Malgré tout, je continuai. Lorsque Hansel me dit que je pouvais arrêter, l'arbre sur lequel je tirai était troué de partout. Heureusement il était mort. Je soupirai en m'étirant.

- J'ai mal partout aux bras et mains, me plaignis-je.

- C'est normal. Après tu vas t'habituer et tu n'auras même plus mal.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je soupirai et essayai de concentrer une petite quantité d'électricité dans ma main et avec un sourire en coin, donnais une bonne tape amical dans le dos d'Hansel. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et je ris. N'empêche que je me suis fait encore plus mal à la main maintenant!

Alors qu'on rentrai, j'essayais, et ce malgré la douleur, de doser l'intensité et la tension du courant qui circulais dans ma main. Je pouvais le sentir. Ça chatouillait. Si je me concentrai, peut être que je pourrai recharger les batteries de mon appareil photo et de mon album numérique. Ma motivation augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de l'internat.

Pour l'instant, ma seule envie était de mettre mes mains dans un seau d'eau glacée.

Si je continuai d'entraîner mes pouvoirs, cela pourrait compenser le fait que je n'ai pas d'arme. Mis à part l'inutile dague qui me servait presque à rien. Si ce n'est que de couper du bois ou de la viande. Il faudrait que j'essaye de faire des formes. Mais pas maintenant. La, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En entrant, je vis Cameron en train de grignoter les croquettes que je laissais pour lui lorsqu'il avait un petit creux. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et allai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et mis mes mains dessous. Un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres à mesure que la douleur disparaissait.

Lorsque je ne sentis plus rien, je retirai mes mains de sous l'eau, fermai le robinet et allait réviser un peu avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je rejoins alors le pouce et l'index de ma main droite et les écartais doucement. Des filaments blancs dansèrent entre mes doigts. J'essayais alors de les faire passer d'un doigt à l'autre doucement. Puis ensuite ce fut d'une main à l'autre. Les filaments allaient d'une paume à l'autre sans pour autant les toucher. Je les faisaient voyager doucement pour m'entraîner à les contrôler.

Tout à coup, mon escargophone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Le minuscule éclair échappa à mon contrôle et alla faire un trou dans le mur. Je me mordis la lèvre en regardant le point noir. Je finis par me lever et alla répondre. Je savais qui était la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne et ce avant même d'avoir décroché. Je pris le combiné et regardait lescargophone.

- Allô, dis-je avec un ton neutre.

- Jack, comment vas tu?

Bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que t'appelle le flamand. Je m'amusais bien moi avec mon petit éclair...

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu as de bonnes notes?

Évidement que oui. C'est sûr que ça serait bizarre une personne qui bosse autant que moi se retrouve avec des notes de merde. Il y aurait alors deux solutions. Soit le prof avait une dent contre l'élève soit il mettait rien dans ses copies. Je ris intérieurement en pensant que je n'avais jamais finis entièrement un contrôle mais je me ramassai toujours des notes au dessus de quinze alors ça passait. On pouvait remercier mon géniteur sur ce point... Quoique non.

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui.

Le Den den mushi afficha un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais été bavarde avec lui. Quand cela changera-t-il? Certainement pas maintenant.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est juste que j'étais en train de réviser une dernière fois avant d'aller me coucher et potentiellement lire un livre.

Mentir un peu... S'il ne l'apprend pas ça fait rien non? Enfin c'était pas vraiment mentir puisque j'ai révisé un peu... Donc c'est une demi-vérité... Et puis pourquoi je m'attarde dessus?!

- Mwéhéhé. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Il y a cru. C'est bon alors. Je fis un faux sourire. Espérant qu'il y crois à ça aussi...

- Merci.

- Et une dernière chose, quand tu auras ton examen, j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Un surprise? De quel genre? Je fixai le den den, comme si j'attendais la suite de sa phrase. Il rit à l'autre bout du combiné et je fronçai les sourcils. Décidément, il savait comment activé ma curiosité. Je fis la moue avant de me reprendre très vite. Malgré la petite veine sur la tempe qui restais tandis que l'autre se calmais à l'autre bout du combiné. Calmes toi Jack, c'est juste un abruti...

- Bien Dofy.

Sur ce, je raccrochais. Quoi? Je l'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis petite. Je refuse d'appeler quelqu'un par "maître" ou autre. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien. Je soufflai et allais me poser sur mon lit.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre à l'entente du tonnerre. Il se mit tout à coup à pleuvoir. Il ventait également. Les éclairs éclairaient un bref instant le ciel avant qu'un grondement assourdissant ne se fasse entendre. J'allais à ma fenêtre. Je pouvais presque voir les rafales de gouttes faire des vagues tant le vent soufflait. Je ne voyais plus rien à deux mètres de ma fenêtre par contre. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Je pouvais presque voir en me concentran les silhouettes des arbres se balancer lentement. Des grondements s'en suivirent, le tonnerre devenant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois et moi, je restai la, devant ma fenêtre à regarder la scène. Fascinée. Un éclair déchira le ciel d'un côté. Le son arriva quelques secondes après provocant un vacarme époustouflant. Bientôt, la foudre trancha de nouveau la voûte céleste et le tonnerre ne se fit que plus fort, faisant trembler les murs. La pluie battait toujours et le vent secouait les arbres qui n'avaient rien demander.

Je souris et me retirai doucement, allant me coucher. Je me réfugiais sous les couvertures et bercée par le bruit que faisait la pluie sur la vitre, je m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Une langue râpeuse me réveilla le lendemain. Je regardais l'horloge. Il n'était que six heure du matin. Je regardais Cameron et baillais en m'asseyant. Je m'étirai doucement et le grattai derrière l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand, lui demandai-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- Bah, tu m'as dis de te réveiller en avance pour que tu puisse réviser avant ton examen.

Je le regardais pendant dix secondes le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau. D'un coup, je me levai en me tenant les cheveux et filai prendre une douche. Je me savonnai en vitesse et me rinçais. M'essuyai en me brossant les dents en même temps. Je me rinçais la bouche et attrapai mon peigne et ma brosse et commençais à me coiffer. Je me fis une tresse très vite et m'habillai. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, mis mon parfum, pris mes fiches et commençais à réviser. Ouai, c'est le jour de l'examen final. Je suis nerveuse. Je continuai de lire mes fiches de révisions. Lorsque sept heures trente sonna, je descendis avec mon sac et me dirigeai vers le self pour prendre le premier repas du jour.

Des œufs aux bacon, des toast beurrés miel et un bon chocolat me remirent d'aplomb. Je passai ma main sur mon ventre, signe que j'avais bien manger, en léchant mes lèvres. Je marchais dans les couloirs et me dirigeai vers la salle où aura lieu les examens. J'attendis patiemment en révisant. Les gens arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Le pion finit par montrer le bout de son nez et nous ouvrit la porte. J'allais m'installer à la table qui m'était attribuée et attendit patiemment. Le pions nous distribua le sujet tourné et des feuilles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attendit huit heures pile avant d'annoncer qu'on pouvait retourner les sujets. La tension était palpable et d'un même mouvement, on retourna nos feuilles. Je pris une inspiration et commençais à lire le sujet.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Je sais il est tout petit. Désolé. Sinon, une review? :3**


	11. Ami et prairies suspectes!

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Les vacances sont arrivées! C'est le pied -3- **

**bref...**

** Voici maintenant le onzième chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

J'haletai. Mes paumes me brûlait. Je relevai la tête pour faire face au rocher devant moi. Objectif du jour, utiliser la foudre pour le fendre en deux. Chaque fois que je faisais, un petit morceau partait. Je pris une grande respiration et concentrai mon pouvoir dans ma paume, formant une sphère aux formes irrégulières ressemblant à un petit soleil. J'attendis que mon pouvoir soit suffisamment présent dans ma paume et je fis en sorte que ma boule se transforme en rayon concentré. Il alla droit dans le rocher. Je restai un bon moment comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de secondes se sont écoulées avant que je puisse voir mon rayon passer de l'autre côté de l'énorme pierre.

Épuisée, je laissai retomber mon bras et m'assis sur le sol. Hansel accouru vers moi tandis que j'haletai. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau et du chocolat et me tira vers un arbre pour que je puisse m'adosser au tronc. Je mangeai lentement le chocolat. Je crois que le nom "larve" mirait comme un gant à ce moment là. Hansel s'assit à côté de moi. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je subissais des entraînements intensifs pour contrôler mon pouvoir et trois jours que l'examen final était passé. J'avais pu le remplir en entier! Je suis trop contente! Mes épaules s'agitèrent et bientôt je fus pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

- Euh ça va, me demanda Hasel inquiet.

Trop occupée à rire, je ne pus répondre. Je continuai un bon moment avant de me calmer doucement. Je reprenais mon souffle doucement tandis qu'Hansel s'installait confortablement contre le tronc.

- Tu m'as impressionné, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

- Ah bon?

- Tu as appris plus vite à maîtriser ton pouvoir que moi avec le mien. Et pourtant, la foudre ce n'est pas du gâteau.

- Un mot. Persévérance. Quand j'avais mal, je continuai. Je m'entraîne dans ma chambre aussi. Et c'est surtout le but que je me suis fixé qui est ma motivation.

- Qui est?

- Quelque chose, dis-je en tirant la langue.

Je me levai alors et le laissant en plan, commençai à courir très vite, lui sur mes talons. On arriva bientôt dans une clairière dont l'herbe mesurait bien dans les un mètre cinquante m'arrivant par la même occasion à l'épaule. Je me retournai, Hansel me rattrapais. Je continuai malgré tout de courir jusqu'à me faire plaquer tel un rugby-man par terre. Malheureusement, on était en pente. Résultat des courses, on roula pendant un moment avant que je finisse par atterrir sur Hansel. Je me redressai doucement et me laissai rouler sur le côté. Haletante pour une troisième fois. Je tournai la tête vers Hansel. On regarda tout les deux ce qu'on venait de dévaler avant de partir dans un fou rire.

La présence d'Hansel m'appaisait et me rappelais que je n'étais plus seule. Je souris et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avant de couler doucement sur mes joues. Hansel ne réagit pas et me regarda.

- Cameron avait finalement raison en fin de compte, approuvais-je, les gens qui se promettent de ne pas pleurer finissent toujours par le faire. Au final, j'avais quand même tenue neuf ans sans pleurer… en fin de compte, peut être que les larmes ne sont qu'un moyen d'évacuer le stress, la colère, l'amertume, la tristesse aussi. Mais pourquoi des évacuer quand on peut encaisser?

- Peut être que si tu évacues, intervint Hansel, tu te sens mieux. Si tu encaisse, tu vas mal et au final, du te fais du mal pour te soulager. Genre se scarifier.

- Pas trop non.

- On parle d'un truc plus gai?

- Ouai… j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre est dans la même situation que moi. Je me sens moins seule. Pas que je sois seule totalement. J'ai Cameron et mon meilleur ami… je l'ai rencontré au kendo. Un gosse arrogant qui aimait bien se sentir supérieur. Au final, quand on le connaît mieux, on voit que c'est un type bien.

- Tu le vois plus?

- J'ai perdu contact quand je suis parti de mon club. Il faudra également que j'aille voir mes parents. Pourquoi ils m'ont retiré du club alors que se sont eux qui m'y ont envoyé…

- Dis, y aura des gens qui viendront te voir lors de la remise des diplômes?

- J'espère que non…

Je regardais le ciel. Je soupirai un bon coup avant de me lever. Il commençai à faire sombre. La nuit nous recouvrait de son manteau noir dont les décorations nous servaient d'étoiles. J'aidai Hansel à se lever et on se mît tous les deux à grimper. On du prendre dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver en haut. La terre se dérobant sous nos pieds et l'obscurité grandissante, on voyait très mal les prises. Une fois en haut, on repris notre traversée à travers la prairie qui a mon goût avait changé. Tout a l'heure, c'était des herbes normales mais hautes de cent cinquante centimètres. Là, le sol était tout gluant et la végétation avait changer de forme…

- Je crois que nous sommes dans un champs de Nocturi Saccaracia, m'informa Hansel.

- Et c'est?

- Des plantes carnivores nocturnes géantes. Elles peuvent se nourrir d'humains…

Et le voilà qui se gratte le crâne avec un air gêné. Une veine gonfla sur ma tempe. On réglera nos comptes plus tard.

- Écoutes moi bien, ordonna Hansel, les hautes herbes sont des camouflages. Les vrais pièges sont à tes pieds. Tu imagine juste que nous sommes sur une plantes carnivores mais nous ne savons pas ou se trouve la bouche.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Cette fois-ci, mon poing alla dire bonjour à sa calebasse. Une bosse naquit sur le haut de son crâne tandis que je soufflais sur mon poing. Des fois, il pouvait me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau plus facilement que Law. Law… me demande ce que devient mon ami… mais pas le temps d'y penser. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme par exemple essayer de rentrer à l'internat sans me faire bouffer toute crue!

Hansel alluma son poing, histoire de voir où l'on mettait nos pieds. Je le suivais, marchant où il marchait. Je soufflai doucement pour me rassurer. J'avais peur. Je remarquai quelque chose scintillait. Ma curiosité se mît en mode "ON" et je commençais à avancer doucement vers le truc brillant. Je me baissais. Me rendant inconsciemment "invisible". J'entendis mon prénom. Hansel avait du s'apercevoir que j'avais arrêté de le suivre. Je me redressai quand je sentis un truc agripper mon pantalon. Je baissai la tête et regardais pendant un moment un œil qui m'observait tandis qu'une bouche essayait de mordre ma jambe. Je ne me retins pas sur le coup. Un cri strident s'échappa de ma bouche déchirant le calme de la nuit et d'un coup, tous les potentiels yeux se levèrent ainsi que les bouches. Le rouquin me servant de coach me rejoignit et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

- Arrêtes de crier!

Visiblement il avait pas remarquer les yeux qui nous regardaient ainsi les bouches bavant montés sur des tiges. Je commençai à m'agiter tandis que lui essayait de m'immobiliser. Je lui montrai alors l'œil en lui gueulant à moitié dessus après avoir libéré ma bouche.

- Regardes derrière toi abruti!

Il soupira et se retourna pour finalement resté comme une statue devant l'œil dont la tige ondulait. Lorsque la bouche se rapprocha de nous, elle poussa un grondement et on ne se fit pas prier. Courant comme des dératés en criant. On a fait fort sur le coup. On essaya d'éviter les bouches qui voulaient nous mordre ou attraper les jambes. Bientôt, soit quinze minutes plus tard - on devait zigzaguer pour éviter les légumes - nous étions de retour dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais vidée.

J'entendis alors un hurlement familier. Cameron… en voyant que je n'était toujours pas revenue, il avait certainement du partir à ma recherche. Hansel mît deux doigts à sa bouche et dans un ultime effort, poussa un long sifflement. Il le fit à trois reprises et on entendit bientôt des pas de courses. Un tigre apparut alors. Grand et fort. Il devait faire cinq à dix centimètres de plus que mon loup. Le pelage rouge et les yeux verts. Des rayures d'un noir intense… si la mère était comme ça… je comprend pourquoi les braconniers s'en sont pris à elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison! Cameron arriva et alla me lécher le visage, content de me retrouver.

- Je propose de faire les présentations au chaud, annonça Hansel.

J'acquiesçais et nous montames tous les deux sur notre animal respectifs avant que ces derniers ne se mettent à courir direction l'internat.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre terminé! Vos avis? Je sais il est petit mais je ne savais pas vraiment trop quoi mettre dedans. Désolée!**

**Sinon, bonnes vacances aux personnes qui le sont! **


	12. Preuves et Prime

**Merci! J'ai l'impression de me répéter... **

**J'aimerai m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu des problèmes d'internet et ma tablette m'a lâché. C'était la seule qui me permettait de poster mes chapitres T^T mais maintenant, je vous poste celui la avec joie. **

**Alors! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Cameron courrait depuis trois minutes. J'étais assise sur son dos. Ce qui était sur, était que j'allais beaucoup plus vite sur le dos de mon loup qu'à pied. Je tournais la tête vers Hansel et son tigre. Le jeune homme était assis sur son félin, légèrement penché en avant, le visage sérieux. Je regardais devant moi. L'internat était maintenant devant nous. Je sentis Cameron ralentir avant de s'arrêter. Je le grattai derrière l'oreille et il jappa. Je souris et regardais maintenant Hansel.

- Jack, dit il, je te présente Maestro. Maestro, voici Lightning Danger Jacky alias Jack.

- Enchanté.

Purée, c'est la première fois que j'entend une voix aussi grave. It's Strange! Elle est rocailleuse et forte. Intimant le respect. J'hochai la tête.

- Moi de même. Et Hansel, voici Cameron. Cameron voilà Hansel.

- Le garçon louche, me demanda le canidé.

A côté du tigre, sa voix paraissait fluette. Je ris doucement en voyant la tête que tira Hansel.

- Comment ça je suis louche?!

- Tu te souviens comment tu m'as abordé la première fois?

- Euh…

- Tu m'as plaqué contre un mur abruti!

Et comme pour le faire se souvenir, mon poing accompagna mes dires. Le voilà maintenant par terre, les fesses en l'air et une bosse fumante en haut du crâne. Je soufflai sur mon poing rouge et fumant avant de le regarder. Il bavait légèrement.

- Et toi tu as un caractère foudroyant, dis-t-il très lentement.

- la ferme la tête brûlée.

Ressortons notre registre de surnom que je donnais à Ace quand j'étais encore dans mon monde. S'il joue à ça, il va me trouver. Il se releva, les poings sur les hanches et me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tais toi l'orage!

J'haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi il m'appelle l'orage? Je le regardais maintenant dans les yeux, les miens disant clairement pour moi: What's the fuck?!

- Pourquoi l'orage, demandai-je au final.

- Parce que comme la foudre tu fais mal et tu gueules aussi fort que le tonnerre, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Visiblement il était fier de sa réplique. Je soupirai tandis que lui faisait la danse de la joie en disant qu'il m'avait clouer le bec. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de ma tempe. Comme sur celle de Cameron et Maestro. D'un accord commun, on le laissa tout seul pour aller dans la cage d'escalier. Ce n'est que dix secondes plus tard que l'imbécile de service remarqua qu'on était partis. Je me frappai le front en poussant un soupir désespéré. Je crois que je vais allai me pendre…

* * *

Je donnais un coup de brosse à Cameron. Il perdait son pelage d'hiver et laissait des poils partout. Je soupirai. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme qui était déjà dans ma valise. Je devais juste attendre que l'un des subordonnés du flamant vienne nous chercher, Cameron et moi. Hansel était déjà partit avec Maestro je ne sais. Le premier me manquait. Je ne l'avais peut être pas connu longtemps mais son absence se faisait sentir. Il m'avait quand même donné son numéro d'escargot phone. J'embrassai mon loup sur la tête lorsque j'eus finis de le brosser. On toqua à la porte. Je me levai pour aller ouvrir et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Mais qu'est ce que l'oiseau faisait ici?!

- Fufufu on est surprise, demanda t-il en riant.

Et pas qu'un peu! Je pensais que t'aller rester sur ton île et me laisser tranquille nom de Dieu! S'qu'il peut être casse-burne quand il le voulait. Je fermai la bouche et fronçai les sourcils avant d'en hausser un.

- Je pensais que Buffalo allait venir me chercher, lâchais-je.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, ricana-t-il. Alors? Ce diplôme?

- Je l'ai. Mais j'ai plus envie de dormir en ce moment.

Doflamingo rit avant de passer son bras dans mon dos et me pousser un peu pour m'entraîner à sa suite. On croisa Buffalo qui alla chercher mes valises. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir Cameron me suivre. Le flamand ne se pressa aucunement, parcourant les couloir de l'établissement. Il me parla tout le long du trajet. Arriver sur le pont du bateau, il se mît face à moi. Je l'entendais sans écouter. Les mots qui captèrent particulièrement mon attention fut le nom d'une île. Punk Hazard. Je levai la tête vers lui. Il avait réussi à capter mon attention.

- Punk Hazard, répétais-je.

- C'est bien ça. Je t'y enverrai dans six ans. En attendant, tu dois me montrer tes progrès.

- Mes progrès en quoi?

- Savoir si tes entraînements ont aboutis.

Pour sûr. Je contrôlais mieux mon pouvoir. J'avais quand même réussi à recharger les batteries de mes appareils! Quand au sabre…

- Je, commençai-je, enfin…

- Hum?

Joker me regarda, un sourcil levé. Il ne souriait pas. Euh… vite, trouvons une excuse…

- J'ai pas de sabre… et il nous donnais trop de devoir pour que j'aprofondisse mes entraînements…

J'ai sortis un gros mensonge. Manque plus que savoir s'il va y croire. Sinon, je suis morte… Il eut un sourire en coin qui s'agrandit pour avoir au final son sourire habituel. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine me donnant la chair de poule. Il ricana finalement avant de me donner une pichenette sur le front. Je grimaçais, ma bouche formant un "u" à l'envers et une petit veine fit son apparition sur ma tempe. Il me tapota la tête comme si j'étais une gosse. J'ai dix-huit ans putain de bordel de merde!

- Donc tu vas être contente de ton cadeau, dit-il.

- Un cadeau?

Je le regardais maintenant avec de grands yeux. Impatiente de savoir ce que c'était… il ricana une deuxième fois. Me suis fait couillée! Je grinçai des dents. Il savait s'y prendre pour attirer mon attention ou changer mon humeur. Me poser des mystères ou dire qu'il allait peut être me donner des bonbons (quand j'étais gosse) si je restais sage. Oui, je leur donnais la vie dure quand j'étais petite. Je croisai donc les bras sur ma poitrine. Mécontente. Il se retourna et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis… ou pas. Il avait le contrôle de mon corps et me faisait marcher tranquillement. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais peur. Il pouvait faire tant de choses à ce moment… Le chemin me sembla alors très long. Mon corps ne m'obéissais pas. Il n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par un zouave.

On arriva devant ma cabine. Il me fit entrer mais ne me suiva pas. Il ferma la porte et je sentis son emprise peu à peu se retirer. Je soupirai de soulagement et posai ma main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Cameron dormait paisiblement à côté. J'allais au final me blottir contre lui et je m'endormi très vite après avoir pris une photo de nous deux.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le navire accosta tranquillement à une crique. De là où je me trouvais, soit ma cabine devant ma fenêtre, je ne pouvais voir que la falaise qui surplombait le navire. On toqua à ma porte. Je tournai la tête en regardant la brune en soubrette, qui portait le nom de Baby 5, entrer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette gamine m'appréciait. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait aimer dans ma personne? Rien. Je n'étais seulement qu'une fille qui s'était réincarnée dans le corps d'un nouveau né après être victime d'une mort prématurée. Je soupirai et la regardai.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui demandai-je.

- Le jeune maître veut te voir. C'est pour ta "surprise" je crois.

Je regardais la jeune femme. Je n'avait jamais sus déterminer l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir. J'haussai un sourcil et finis par la suivre après avoir récupérer mon sac contenant une majorité de mes effets personnel dont mes souvenirs, quelques Berry ainsi que deux tenues de rechange. Elle sortis une cigarette et l'alluma. La brune prit une longue bouffée avant d'expirer. Malheureusement pour moi, la fumée atterrit en plein dans mon visage. Je toussai en agitant ma main devant mon nez. Le pire c'est qu'elle continuait!

- Je peux te poser une question, lui demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse car j'enchainais à la suite, pourrais tu arrêter de fumer en ma présence? Je risque de finir asphyxiée…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se mît à trembler. Baby 5 se retourna alors d'un bloc vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Quelqu'un aurait besoin de moi, fit-elle.

- Moi si tu n'arrêtes pas de fumer quand je suis là.

C'est bon, elle m'énerve. Je soufflai, une veine sur la tempe et pressais le pas pour être devant elle et surtout me retrouver sur le pont. Les couloirs étaient grands… une fois sortis, je pris une grosse bouffée d'air, quitte à passer pour une abrutie devant les gens. Doflamingo était la, un pied sur la rambarde, il regardait l'île. Pensif. J'allais me placer à côté de lui. Bientôt, Cameron pointa le bout de son nez et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui caressai la tête doucement. Le savoir auprès de moi me rassurait quand le Joker n'était pas loin. Il ne tentera rien du coup ou du moins, je l'espère…

Doflamingo sourit avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder. Du menton il me montra un village en haut de la falaiseje levai la tête histoire de le voir un peu mieux. Son sourire malsain grandit. Que voulait-il encore?

- J'aimerai que tu y aille, dit-il, Buffalo et Baby 5 t'accompagneront.

- Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire une fois arrivée en haut, demandai-je.

- Tu es autorisé à partir d'aujourd'hui à en avoir une.

Je regardai le village. Je comprenais très bien où il voulait en venir. Il voulait tout simplement que je massacre ces villageois… je me mordis la lèvre et serrait les poings. Je me résignai donc et descendis sur la plage rocailleuse, mon sac toujours sur le dos. Les deux autres me rejoignirent bientôt et on se mît en marche. Les galets crissaient sous nos pied et je pouvais entendre le rire machiavélique du flamand. Je continuai néanmoins de marcher. Lentement, histoire de gagner du temps. Cameron me suivait. Les oreilles baissées. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je lui caressai la tête. Lui aussi avait compris. Au final, l'hélico humain me poussa un peu vers la lisière de la forêt.

On y entra, tous aux aguets. . Les arbres étaient immenses. Leur tronc pouvait bien fait cinquante centimètres de rayon. Leur feuillage épais et vert, aussi haut soit il, masquait la lumière du soleil. Apportant fraîcheur et obscurité au sol. Seulement quelques bribes de la lumière du soleil nous aidait à voir. Alors qu'on avançait, je voyais des petits crabes, ressemblant à des toulouloux dans mon ancien monde, potentiellement terrestres, sortir de leur terrier pour prendre les quelques feuilles d'arbres tombées avant de retourner sous terre. Cameron renifla le sol que les crustacés venaient de fouler m'arrachant un sourire malgré ce que j'allai faire.

Dans ce paysage fantastique soit-il, une aura de danger l'entourait. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard je vis de la lumière, on entendit des mouvements de chaque côté de nous. Cameron leva la tête, les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. Il regarda d'un côté, s'arrêtant brusquement. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour, le regardant interrogativement. Je lui grattais le cou tandis que les deux autres s'impatientaient dans mon dos. Je me mordis la lèvres et recommençais à marcher, tenant la fourrure de mon loup, une façon de nous tenir la main et de nous rassurer par la même occasion car même s'il ne disait rien, je savais qu'il était encore plus terrifié que moi…

* * *

Joker regarda la lisière des bois. Il eut un grand sourire et tourna son regard vers le village dans lequel le massacre devait avoir lieu. Il le savait. Il se retourna et marcha calmement vers sa cabine. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Bientôt, elle sera à lui. Il la connaissai bien plus qu'elle-même. Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa calmement une enveloppe. Grande et marron, elle lui était adressée. Il l'avait déjà ouvert. Il savais ce qui était dedans. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son contenu. Il l'ouvrir lentement. Prenant son temps et sortit le contenu du contenant. Des photos. Il les posa sur le bureau en face de lui et en prit délicatement une. Il la regarda ensuite. On pouvait voir dessus Jack s'entraîner à manipuler la foudre avec un jeune homme roux. Si seulement elle savait mais non, elle n'en saura rien. Son absence de sabre l'obligera à utiliser son pouvoir. Elle foudroiera ses victimes. Elle ne pourra bientôt plus le cacher. Ses épaules s'agitèrent et un bruit étouffer s'échappa de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'adossa alors calmement au dossier de sa chaise et passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Ah Jack, si seulement tu savais…

Son rire sadique et fou résonna alors dans la salle faisant accélérer le pas des personnes passant devant sa porte.

* * *

**L'odyssée de Jack est sur le point de commencer. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer?**


	13. Le début de mon Odyssée

**Vous connaissez le refrain. Merci à tous et toutes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

Les rayons du soleil nous éblouirent à peine que nous ayons posé un pied hors de la forêt. Je portais ma main à mes yeux, écartant les doigts pour que mes globes oculaires s'habituent petit à petit à la lumière. Cameron tourna la tête en couinant. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme moi. Au bout d'un moment, il redressa la tête et j'enlevai ma main et regardai devant moi.

Une allée pavée s'étendait devant nous. En la suivant, on arrivait à une place principal, elle aussi pavée, au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Tout autour, il y avait des maisons dont aucune n'était faite en pierre ou en brique. Seulement du bois, de la paille et du chaume. Comme au moyen âge pour les maisons des paysans habitant les campagnes. Depuis la place centrale, quatre allées s'étendaient. Une se dirigeait vers la forêt. C'était celle que nous avions emprunté. La deuxième allait vers la falaise, située en face de celle menant aux bois. Les deux autres emmenaient aux habitations et étaient prolongées par des ramifications permettant d'atteindre les maisons éloignées ou les petits chemins. L'allée que nous avions emprunter semblait être la galerie marchande. L'endroit où toutes les étales et petites boutiques se trouvaient, formant une ligne de chaque côté. Les vendeurs à l'étale criaient pour faire leur publicité. Amenant les curieux devant leur articles.

Sur la place, des enfants jouaient au ballon ou à la marelle. Ils riaient. Les mères les surveillant de loin. Une odeur de pain frais arriva à mon nez et me fit renifler. Par contre, elle attira Cameron que je dus retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas dévaliser la boulangerie. Je soupirai. Étaient-ce ces personnes que je devais massacrer? Ces enfants? Rendre ce village à l'aspect joyeux fantomatique? Je serrai les poings. Non. Je ne devais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas. La vie était un cadeau trop précieux. On m'appela. Buffalo. Je me retournai et le regardai avec des yeux inexpressifs et froids. Il me tendit un escargophone. Joker. Je le pris et regardais la minuscule créature affichant l'expression de la personne à l'autre bout. Un grand sourire malsain étirait donc ses lèvres? Je vais lui retirer de suite. Je serrai les bretelles de mon sac.

- Que se passe t-il, demanda t-il, pourquoi n'entend-je pas les villageois crier?

- Tout simplement parce que je ne le ferai pas.

Les acolytes sursautèrent et Joker fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout. Son sourire avait également disparu. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une. Je ne devais pas me dégonfler. Je ne pouvais plus faire de retour en arrière.

- Je n'exécuterais pas cet ordre. Tout simplement car je ne serai plus sous tes ordres. Cameron et moi quittons ton équipage. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand.

Je raccrochais alors et regardais Baby 5 et Buffalo avant de mettre en position combat. Mon sac calé contre mon dos ne risquerait pas de me gêner. Ils se mirent eux aussi en position et Cameron retroussa ses babines et laissa échapper un grondement, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne. Je pouvais entendre les gens crier et fuir dès que les premiers coups tombèrent. Esquivant la plupart du temps, j'essayais d'économiser mon énergie. J'attendais juste une faille. Cameron occupait comme il pouvait Buffalo tandis que j'évitai les balles que me lançait la mitrailleuse de Baby 5. Je regardais la fumeuse, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle transforma le haut de son corps en épée tandis que Buffalo prenait ses jambes. Il était maintenant armer d'un sabre. Cameron revint à mes côtés. Je ricanai et esquivai un coup avant de poser ma main sur le côté de la lame.

- On dit que les métaux ainsi que le corps humain sont de très bons conducteurs, commençai-je avec un ton calme. Laissez moi vérifier…

J'envoyai alors une décharge électrique dans ma main. Le courant utilisa le métal de l'arme pour se diriger jusqu'aux jambes de la jeune femme. Buffalo ne compris que trop tard. L'électricité atterrit dans sa main, l'électrocutant à son tour. Des filaments s'échappèrent, faisant comme un nuage d'éclairs instables. Je retirai ma main et grimpais sur le dos de Cameron, que je fis filer dans la forêt. Notre objectif? Partir le plus loin possible.

* * *

- Je n'exécuterais pas cet ordre. Tout simplement car je ne serai plus sous tes ordres. Cameron et moi quittons ton équipage. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand.

Ledit flamand ne souriait plus. Au contraire. Il frappa son bureau et se leva. Non, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il sortit de sa cabine, furieux et traversa les couloirs pour aller sur le pont. Il y vit alors une sorte de vive lumière et fronça les sourcils. Une idée lui vint alors. Il retrouva son sourire et pouffa. Personne ne trompait Joker. Non. Il allait la faire connaître. Il la surveillera ainsi de loin. La faisant se faire traquer pour qu'ainsi il la récupère. Il regarda alors un groupe de sous-fifres glandant et les envoya à sa poursuite. Il allait la faire primer. Et ce, peu importe ce qui allait en couler. Il regarda alors sans bouger, le groupe de matelots entrer dans la forêt. Il ne la reverra peut être pas de sitôt. Mais quand cela se fera, il lui fera clairement payer son audace.

Il fronçât les sourcils en voyant des oiseaux s'envoler en masse puis une épaisse fumée noire sortir de la forêt avant que des flammes ne commencent à manger les feuillages. Elles se répandaient d'ailleurs rapidement. Mangeant les végétaux. Joker se retourna alors et ordonna de partir sur le champs dès que Buffalo réussi à se poser sur le pont, blessé et tenant Baby 5 toujours pas revenue à elle. Doflamingo grinça des dents. A la vitesse avec laquelle se propageait le feu, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préféra s'éloigner. Il regarda alors de loin l'île brûler. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé?

* * *

Cameron courait à en perdre haleine. Il s'essoufflait plus vite que s'il courait à la même allure dans une prairie. Sûrement à cause des nombreux obstacles qu'il devait éviter. Je me retournais pour voir des hommes nous suivres. Comment ils font ça?! Je me concentrai. Je devais viser juste. Je tendis mon bras, index pointant l'un des hommes. Jinspirai un bon coup avant de lancer une boule d'électricité. Je le manquais de peu. Je continuai donc de tirer sur nos poursuivant avant de me retourner. Une odeur de brûlé parvint à mes narines et je regardais autour. Une fumée se faisait. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir si les sous fifres de Doflamingo nous suivaient toujours. Non. A la place, je vis un arbre en feu enflammer d'autre arbres. Je retins mon souffle en me demandant comment il s'était déclenché quand soudain une question se posa a mon esprit. Où avait atterrit les boules d'électricité qui avaient manqué leur cible? Je tiltai. L'incendie, c'était à cause de moi…

- Cameron, criai-je, tu peux aller plus vite?! On a le feu au cul!

- Non! Je suis déjà à mon max!

Et le feu qui se propageait vite mangeait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'incendie. Je pouvais entendre des gens crier. Nous arrivâmes à un village tandis que les braises, volant avec le vent, atterrissaient sur la chaume formant les toits des maisons. Les faisant prendre feu à leur tour. Cameron évita de peu un arbre s'effondrer dont le tronc se faisait dévorer avidement par les flammes. Le loup le contourna et continua son périple. Le feu faisait comme s'il nous poursuivait. Les animaux s'enfuyaient. Voulant à tout pris échapper à ce cauchemar. Je regardais des gens brûler autour de moi ou être asphyxiés par la fumée. Cameron s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il dût repartir très vite avant que les flammes ardentes ne se rapprochent trop.

Continuant de courir, il entra dans une clairière et dût se dépêcher. On arriva vers une maison baignant dans la mer. Pleins de bateaux étaient dans les alentours. Sûrement un vendeur. Une fois arriver devant, je regardais les différents navires et fit Cameron monter dans le plus gros. Derrière nous le feu prenait de l'ampleur. J'entendis un "au voleur" et montai à mon tour, détachant avec empressement la corde qui reliait le bateau au ponton. Je regardais alors le marchand s'agiter puis sauter à la mer quand le feu s'attaqua à sa maison et ses bateaux. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouva sur le chemin des flammes lorsqu'il remonta sur la terre ferme un peu plus loin. Du con! Retourne dans l'eau! Mais non. Il ne le comprit qu'au dernier moment. C'est-à-dire quand les flammes l'enveloppèrent dans un souffle. Je soupirai et me tournai. Regardant dans mon dos. Malgré toute cette agitation, mon sac, heureusement pour moi, n'avait pas quitté mon dos.

Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas vu que le bateau possédait une cabine. Pour ça que je fus surprise en découvrant cela. Cameron le vit et rentra dedans et se mit dans un coin pour se poser. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit très vite. Je regardais autour de moi. L'espace était déjà meublé et ne possédait que les choses importantes comme une cuisinière ainsi qu'un frigo et une malle avec tous les ustensiles. Un coffre, un lit et pour terminer une table avec une chaise. La pièce était assez grande pour que Cameron se roule en boule sans gêner dans la circulation et le plafond assez haut pour sa taille. Visiblement, on avait trouvé le bateau parfait pour nous deux. Je vis une autre porte et allai doucement l'ouvrir. Les wc. Indispensables eux aussi avec à côté une petite douche. Problème sanitaire résolu. Maintenant, il me faut un log… chose que je n'avais pas. Et merde.

Je remontai sur le pont et éloignais le bateau tout en restant proche de l'île. Je fis le tour. Cameron se reposait dans la cabine. Je cachais la barque habitable dans une grotte et déposais mon escargophone personnel sur la table. Je rangeai également mes affaires dans le coffre. Cachant mon album numerique et mon appareil photo au passage. Je retournai sur le pont et descendis du bateau. Je sortis de la grotte et allai dans les ruines d'un village. Il ne restait presque rien. Heureusement pour moi, l'incendie s'était calmé. Je m'avançais entre les habitations dont il restait en majorité la moitié des murs.

Des cadavres calcinés étaient par terre. Je les regardais. Indirectement, j'avais tué ces personnes. Je me mordis la lèvre. Mortes. Elles étaient mortes par ma faute... Elles n'avaient rien demander. Non. Nous étions arrivez sur leur île et j'ai eu pour mission de tous les tuer... Peu importe le choix que je faisais, entre l'incendie et le génocide, elles seraient quand même mortes. Toutes ses personnes décédées par ma faute... Je ne sais plus que penser. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant avec grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues telles les cascades du Niagara. Je les ravalai alors rageusement. Assumes ma vieilles! Arrêtes de pleurer! Cela ne te servirai à rien! Qu'en penserait Law? Il serait déçu s'il te voyait comme cela! Sèches ses larmes et relèves la tête. Continu d'avancer sans regarder derrière toi. Le passé est passé et il n'y a maintenant que le futur qui t'attends devant toi. Va vers lui et accompli ce que tu dois faire! Tu as dis que tu voulais avoir sa tête. Soit! Mais agis et ne restes pas là à pleurnicher! T'es venu pour chercher des choses qui te permettront de voyager et pas chialer pour des personnes que tu ne connaissais même pas! Relèves ta tête et ressaisis toi bordel!Prenant une grande respiration, je bombai le torse et me remis en marche. Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait se réaliser que si l'on agit en conséquence! Je veux sa tête! Et je l'aurai!

Voyant une maison à peu près en état, j'y entrai. Un bazar. J'avançais doucement et entrepris de prendre ce que je pouvais trouver. Comme les berrys dans la caisse intacte ou dans une autre boîte. Je fouillais encore un peu et réussi à dénicher une montre ainsi que l'objet que je cherchai. Un log pose. Le cuir pour le bracelet avait étai un peu brûlé. Je pourrai toujours essayer de le mettre sur un autre. Je cherchai un bracelet sans en trouver et sortis. Je continuai à rentrer dans les magasins et prendre ce qui pouvaient mettre utile. Les bras pleins, je retournais au bateau et rentrai dans la cabine. Je n'avais pas trouver de bracelet mais j'avais trouvé un log et ça c'était bien. De plus, il indiquait déjà la prochaine île. Je rangeai les autres affaires et planquais les Berrys. J'avais réussi à dégoter cent mille berrys et un katana classique ainsi que le matériel pour le nettoyer. J'accrochai l'arme à ma ceinture et rangeai les berrys. Je sortis et me mis à la barre. Usant de mes quelques connaissances sur la navigation, je mis les voiles et sortis de la grotte. Cap vers l'île indiquer par le log!

* * *

Un jeune roux était posé sur une plage. Regardant au loin avant de se recevoir un journal sur le visage. Il le prit et commença à le lire tout en sirotant une grenadine. Il le feuilleta quand un article retint particulièrement son attention. Un incendie ayant dévasté la moitié d'une île marchande. Le rouquin lut l'article rapidement et alla à la page des avis de recherches. Les regardant tranquillement. Il recracha alors soudainement la grenadine qu'il venait d'avaler. Un tigre pas très loin leva la tête et le regarda. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, il reprit sa sieste.

Hansel prit une longue inspiration. Sur l'un des avis, une brune au yeux bleus virant sur le gris avait été pris en photo. Elle avait la tête légèrement inclinée et était dans un lieu contenant des ruines. Probablement des maisons calcinées. Elle avait un regard inexpressif et un visage froid. Il se frotta les yeux activement et relut une deuxième fois ce qui était marqué en dessous ainsi que la prime. Il se laissa ensuite retombé dans sa chaise et soupira.

- Tu es vraiment pas douée…

Sur l'avis de recherche. Sous la photo. En gras et majuscule, des lettres formant deux mots. En dessous, huit chiffres s'affichaient. Lesquels?

"Ligthning Jacky

B 60,000,000"

* * *

**L'épopée de notre héroïne vient de commencer! Continuerez vous de la suivre dans son aventure? Rendez au prochain chapitre!**


	14. Course et sauvetage

**Je vous remercie i fois pour vos reviews. Je voudrai également m'excuser pour ce retard mais internet marche toujours pas chez moi donc je poste depuis le lycée. Génial...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

- J'ai faim, se lamenta Cameron.

- Moi aussi t'inquiète pas.

Voilà un jour que nous voguons dans la direction du log. Sans pour autant trouver d'île. De plus, j'avais complètement zappée de regarder dans le frigo. Résultat: je vis qu'on avait rien à manger que lorsque je voulu préparer un truc… je suis une gourde des fois… bref! Nous voilà maintenant en train de chercher une idée de comment nous dégoter des trucs comestibles. J'ai jamais goûté de monstre marin. Encore faudrait il qu'il y en ai un…

- Tu peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour prendre des poissons, proposa mon loup.

Hein?

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?

- Ben tu envoie un coup de jus dans l'eau je sais pas moi!

Hm… Pas con en faite… pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Je me levai et m'avançais vers la rambarde avant de me préparer à mettre ma main dans l'eau.

- Mais l'eau est un excellent conducteur si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dis.

Y'a aussi ce pépin…

- Attends tu me proposes un truc pour ensuite me dire de pas le faire?!

- euh…

- Et puis merde! J'ai faim et tant pis. Ça nous fera de la bouffe en plus!

Je plongeai mon poing dans l'eau et envoyais une décharge électrique. On attendit quelques instants avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Ça fonctionnait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit un monstre marin assez énervé sortir sa tête de l'eau. Je le regardais un moment sans comprendre.

- Quoi tu veux ma photo?

Tout ça avec un air terrifiant. Le monstre marin me regarda un moment avant de replonger. Je sentis alors qu'on me frappa la tête et frottais ma bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Je tournai la tête. Cameron qui venait de me frapper. Pourquoi?

- Mais t'es con ma parole, me cria t'il, y avait du manger et tu l'a fait fuir abrutie!

- Oups…

- Faudrait vraiment t'acheter un cerveau…

Je soupirai et recommençais une deuxième fois l'action. Le même monstre réapparu et avant qu'il se fasse quoi que ce soit, je dégainais mon sabre et sautai vers lui. Lui fendant le crâne. Une gerbe de sang sortit de la blessure. Le monstre cria un moment avant de tomber dans l'eau, mort. Quant à moi, j'atterris souplement sur lui. Je sortis ma dague et commençais alors à découper des quartiers de viande de monstre marin. Je les lançais au fur et à mesure sur le bateau. Lorsque je fus sûre d'en avoir assez, je retournai sur mon navire et aidai Cameron à les sécher. Je décidais de prendre un récipient à couvercle que je remplis d'eau de mer. Je le laissais au soleil après avoir mis un verre dedans.

Pourquoi? J'ai vu ça dans un film. Sauf que le mec faisait ça pour avoir de l'eau douce. Moi c'est pour du sel. Si ça marche… C'est simple. Vous connaissez le cycle de l'eau? Non? Bon ok. Le soleil va fait s'évaporer l'eau sauf que la vapeur d'eau va aller dans le verre et se liquéfier. C'est également de cette façon qu'on fait de l'eau distillée. Enfin c'est le même principe. Et le sel restera au fond. Voilà. En attendant, j'allai essayer de cuisiner ce truc. Peut être que je pourrai ensuite le stocker plus facilement? Ouai on va faire ça.

Je me mis alors devant la cuisinière et attrapai une casserole. Je pris un couteau et commençai à charcuter la viande pour ensuite la mettre dans la poêle. Essayons de pas la brûler… je la retournai des deux côtés pour qu'elle cuise un peu avant de la mettre sur une assiette pour la laisser refroidir. Je fis la même chose pour le reste. Une fois le tout froid, je mis les morceaux dans le frigo. On en avait assez pour une semaine grand Max. J'allai dehors pour voir Cameron. Ce dernier mangeait le monstre marin. Il releva la tête et me lança un morceau que je regardais.

- Manges, me dit-il, c'est un régal.

Et il replongea sa tête dans la bête pour manger tandis que moi je regardais le morceau que je tenais.

- Tu veux que je manges ça cru?!

Même pas envie de penser au goût. Beurk!

- Comme tu veux, fit-il entre deux bouchées. C'est toi qui vois.

… je pris une grande inspiration et mordis dedans. Ce que je pouvais dire? Un mot: DÉ-GUEU-LAS-SE! Le truc était gluant sous la dent et du sang giclai à chaque fois que je mordais dedans. J'essayais d'avaler et quand je réussi, je m'installai contre la rambarde et regardai mon morceau. Beurk! Je sais pas comment les animaux font… une fois que Cameron eut la panse bien rempli et que j'eus fini mon morceau cru, on se remit en route.

* * *

On arriva à une île estival le lendemain vers midi. Il y dégageait une humeur festive. J'accostais mon bateau dans le port et ordonna à Cameron de rester pour le surveiller. Je fis une liste des choses à prendre et la lus à mon compagnon.

- T'as rien oublié pour une fois, commenta le loup. N'oublies pas de prendre une cape. Tu n'en as pas.

- D'accord.

Je sortis alors avec mon sac ne contenant rien et des berrys dans les poches. La ville avait l'air charmante. Des maisons un peu partout. Je commençai à marcher tranquillement et tombai sur un bazar où les articles étaient pas surveillé et à la portée de tous. J'y vis une cape à capuche couleur feuille qui devait sûrement arriver à mes chevilles. La couleur devait sûrement permettre de se fondre dans une végétation dense. Le capuchon était assez grand pour cacher le visage. Cool. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. J'attendis que le vendeur ait le dos tourné et pris la cape avant de partir dans une ruelle sombre. Je mis la cape dans mon sac et retournai au bazar discrètement. Le mec avait rien vu… et toujours pas remarqué. Je sortis la liste et commençai à chercher les différents articles. Commençons par la nourriture.

Je vagabondais et pris des légumes, fruits sans oublier du riz. Des épices, du sel, de la viande et des œufs. Je pris également du lait, des bouteilles d'eau ainsi que du café et du miel! Je n'ai pas à précisé que la moitié voir plus n'avait pas était acheté… Ne pouvant tous porter, je dus faire plusieurs aller-retours, profitant pour ranger les articles au fur et à mesure. J'allais également acheter, si on veut, des produits nettoyant. Ainsi que tous ce qui pourrait me permettre de prendre soin de moi.

Mon frigo commençait à être plein. De même pour le congélateur placé au dessus du frigo dont je ne connaissais l'existence depuis hier soir. Je m'occupais de prendre aussi du filme plastique pour conserver la nourriture. Je pris également des draps propres pour mon lit et un tapis sur lequel pourrait se poser Cameron. Je cherchais également quelques livres sur la médecine, les plantes et la cuisine. Des carnets ainsi que des stylos pour écrire le journal de bord.

Quand je rentrai, je souris en voyant que ma cabine était accueillante. Un espace où on pouvait maintenant y vivre. Je fis le lit, installai le tapis de Cameron et commençais à ranger les fournitures dans mon coffres. Il faudrait que j'aménage un coin pour que Cameron fasse ses besoins… je pris le temps de regarder si j'avais tout avant de sortir et mettre les voiles. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder dans ce port. Je fis le tour de l'île et accostais dans une petite crique.

Je laissai Cameron sortir pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes et allais faire un tour. Prenant mon livre sur les plantes, j'en cherchai qui pourrai être médicinales ou comestibles. Au final, j'arrivais devant un chalet style montagnard. Entièrement fait en bois massif. Deux fenêtres encadraient une porte. À côté se trouvait une forge. J'y allai et me planquais en voyant un petit vieux genre soixantaine, se faire tabasser. Ses agresseurs, des hommes en noir le regardaient. Ils semblaient attendre un objet que le vieil homme ne voulait pas donner. Avant qu'un des gars ne le retape, il s'arrêta. L'homme ressemblant à un agent spécial avait la lame de mon sabre sur sa gorge.

- Touches le encore et t'as plus de tête, le menaçai-je.

Les hommes en noirs me regardèrent avant de se mettre en position combat après avoir dégainé leur sabre. Super. Ça me fera un entraînement. Le premier m'attaqua. Je parai facilement avant de le désarmer et l'éviscérer. Ses boyaux tombèrent alors qu'il criait de douleur. Il tomba. Deux autres de ses collègues essayèrent de m'avoir de dos. Je bloquai leurs armes.

- Quelle lâcheté.

Je mis un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un des deux, l'envoyant bouler et empalai le deuxième sur mon sabre, le faisant ressortir de l'autre côté de son corps, je montai mon sabre jusqu'à son myocarde tandis qu'il hurlait. Il lâcha un gazouillis, crachant du sang après que j'eus coupé son cœur en deux. Je sortis mon sabre. Il m'en restai deux. Un premier était sonné tandis que le deuxième hésitait à m'attaquer. Au final, il lâcha son sabre et s'enfuit. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir après m'avoir vu. Je pris ma dague et la lançai. Elle atterrit entre ses omoplates. L'homme tomba face contre terre et je me tournai vers le dernier. Un horrible odeur se dégageait de lui. Il s'était pissé dessus?! Je m'approchai de lui et le menaça de mon sabre plein de sang.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant.

- Qui êtes vous, bégaya-t-il.

- Lightning Danger Jacky.

Je l'embrochai alors tandis que lui se débattu un moment avant de ne plus bouger. Je retirai alors mon sabre et l'essuyais avec ma manche. Tss… c'est même pas un entraînement. Mais cela me fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Il fallait que je recommence à m'entraîner et ce sérieusement. Je me tournai vers le vieux qui étrangement, ne semblait pas choqué de m'avoir vu tuer ces hommes sans aucune pitié. Non. Il était juste en train de nettoyer mon massacre… tout à fait normal… je le regardais alors qu'il rassemblait les corps et ce qui va avec avant de les mettre dans un trou et d'y mettre le feu. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi avant de me tourner autour. Il regarda ensuite mes mains attentivement. Je pouvais commencer à sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Horrible.

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, marmonna t-il.

- De quoi?

- Possèdes tu un tatouage représentant un animal?

Pourquoi il me demande ça?

- Oui, sur l'épaule droite…

- Laisses moi voir.

Je lui montrai et il fit une tête de déterré en regardant mon tatouage. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors?**


End file.
